A 2nd Round Of Journalism
by dress without sleeves
Summary: Ginny's 5th year diary, as the poor girl deals with traumatizing embarrassments, boyfriends, and, of course, the everpressing matter of Harry Potter...COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Warning: You are about to enter the COMPLETELY NON-POSSESSING diary of Ginny Weasley. If you do not have permission to read this sacred thing, I strongly suggest backing away slowly, so as not to startle it.**

**Yes, startle _it._ I have hexed this diary to be quite violent when it's in a mind to be. And it is in a mind to be violent towards any of the following at any time: Ronald Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley (You great git), Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Mum, Dad, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and anyone to currently attend Hogwarts.**

**Anyone on the planet except me, actually. So unless I have given you WRITTEN permission, don't even TRY IT. You will sorely regret your decision.**

**Furthermore, there will be no speaking of this diary to ANYONE. Is that clear? If you are granted permission to enter this sacred and holy book, under NO CIRCUMSTANCES will you blab on pain of the Weasley Temper. I have prepared hexes for it, as well. I don't care if bloody Voldemort himself is threatening you. The contents are PRIVATE. They are also completely my own. No one is replying.**

**However, in the event that this diary is possessed, I'll be sure to attack those of you who have managed to avoid being skewered first: muggleborn or not. Got that?**

**So, then. I wish all of you a very nice day. KEEP OUT!**

**-Ginny Weasley**

**Saturday night, on my bed, 9:30 p.m.**

Hmph. I will make it very, very clear to _you,_ anyway (as no one in this ruddy family seems to buy it) that I am _not_ in love with Harry Potter. I am, in fact, completely over him and see no reason why _anyone_ would want to be in love with him and his brilliantly green eyes, messy, adorable hair and boyish smile…

Er. That is to say. You know. Ego.

Not all that other stuff. That's all just…left over. From when I _did_ fancy Potter. (Which I don't. Not anymore. Nope.) I meant 'him and his enormous ego and the dangerous situations that he always gets himself and others into and yet manages to pull out alive because he's really brave and heroic and—'

…hem.

Didn't mean any of _that_ rubbish, either. I simply meant 'Ego'. Enormous ego.

I repeat, I am _not_ in love with Harry Potter. He is nothing more than my older brother's best friend. Is that perfectly clear? I'm in love with Dean Thomas, my current boyfriend, and I am _not_ regretting dating him. As a matter of fact, I'm quite _glad._

Oh, bollocks, who the hell do I think I'm fooling? No one, that's who. Not even my ruddy self! I must _suck_ at acting if I can't even fool myself. Actually…I imagine I might be the hardest to fool, because I _know_ how I feel.

So maybe I'm an okay actress, after all? I mean, _Harry_ doesn't know.

But I digress. The point is, even if I _do_ love Harry—which I _don't_; it's merely…merely…oh, stay the ruddy hell out of my business, will you!—I am right now getting over him. My plan is brilliant. I simply do not allow myself to think or speak of/to him.

Unless it's something like, "Pass me the butter, please,", "Have you seen my broomstick?", or "Will you marry me?"

Crap.

I didn't mean that.

Ginny, get a hold of yourself! You can_not_ like Harry Potter! Do you understand me? You must get _over_ him, because he is the bloody Boy-Who-Lived (To-Put-This-Poor-Girl-Through-Hell) and he has more important things to do than humor you're silly little infatuations.

Besides.

It's a pain in the ass, this unrequited love thing.

Well, anyway. Seeing as I am not speaking or thinking of Harry, we'll move onto cheerier topics. For example: Quidditch! If Ron makes prefect (Hah. Yeah, right. With Harry in his grade? No chance in hell…NO! BAD GINNY! YOU ARE NOT THINKING OF HIM!) then Mum and Dad will buy him something of his choice…I'll bet you money he gets a broomstick or something.

Oooo, my _kingdom_ for a new broomstick!

Not that my kingdom is all that great. I mean, what have I got worth selling? Let's see, shall we? Maybe my favorite shoes.

But I _like_ those shoes.

I could always just get Harry to buy me a new broomstick. He's got enough money for it.

NO! GINNY! YOU ARE _GETTING OVER HIM_! IS THAT QUITE CLEAR?

So…new topic once more. Oh! I got it! Perfectly Harry-free. Hermione is coming tomorrow! Hurray! And if Mum can wrangle it, Dumbledore might let Harry come with her!

Sigh. This is hopeless. For the last time: Ginny, please, _please_ stop thinking about Harry Potter.

**Top Ten Reasons Why I Should Not Like Harry Potter**

**10.)** Because he's number one on You-Know-Who's (Actually, _do_ you know who? I mean, you're a diary. Do you really _know_ anything?) hit list. It would compromise my life and also be a damned bother.

**9.)** He is Ron's best friend. Ron would eat him (and me) alive.

**8.)** I am trying to get Ron to understand that he is in love with Hermione, but he simply _will not_ listen. And I need Harry's help to do this. But that would mean bonding time with Harry, and…wait. Isn't that _against_ my cause?

**7.)** I would have no excuse for making very dignified lists such as this one.

**6.)** Too much publicity. He would always wonder if I was dating him for his fame.

**5.)** Of course, if he knows me at _all_ by this point, he'd know that I would never do that to him. Or anybody.

**4.)** But sometimes I wonder about that boy. He's so thick about these things, it's almost comical.

**3.)** Wouldn't it make things awkward between my Mum and him? Not to mention Fred and George…what _they_ would do is to horrifying to think about.

**2.)** You don't think they'd castrate him, do you? I mean, I know they said they were going to do that to Michael, but…no, no they wouldn't. That would be evil.

**1.)** I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So there you go. The top ten reasons why I should not like Harry Potter.

Lists suck. I hate that list. I don't want it anymore. Where is the point in making lists? They don't accomplish anything. I mean, what does that list actually _tell_ me?

…That would be the top ten reasons why I don't like Harry Potter.

Still.

Piece of junk, if you ask me.

**Saturday night (later), kitchen sink, 10:45 p.m.**

In spite of how ridiculous this looks, the kitchen sink is rather comfortable. I mean, sure, it's square, and cold, but besides that…I think I will return here to write more often.

Late at night of course, when no one will possibly see me. Wait…I think hear something. Where is my wand? I've got to go check this out, hold on…

Oh, hell. It was just Ron. And honestly—that boy deserved getting poked in the eye with a sharp wand.

"Hello?" I called, stepping cautiously out into the living room. No one answered. "Anyone in here?" Then suddenly, someone reached out and put their hand over my mouth. I screamed into it, squirming madly. I leapt away and whirled around, jabbing furiously with my wand.

"Mmmmrph! Ouch! Stop! Stop! GINNY!" I stopped poking when I realized that I knew the voice. I screeched.

"_Ron_?" I hissed angrily. "Is that _you_?"

"_Yes, _Ginny!" He whispered back. "You poked me in the ruddy eye!" I scowled.

"Good, you prat. Why the _hell_ did you scare me like that? I thought you were a death eater or something!" He just grunted in reply and ambled into the kitchen, where the light was still on. He ambled over to the counter and saw you. He made a beeline, the git. "Hey!" I shouted, reaching desperately for it. He turned around, smirking evilly.

"Well, well, well, Gin, what _have_ we here?" He pressed. I snarled at him and ripped it from his hands. I brought my wand back and jabbed him with all my strength in his stomach.

"Take that, you evil, conniving…" He stared at me from his doubled-over position. I smirked. "Don't touch the journal, _Ronald._"

He scowled. "Why not, _Ginevra_? Are there rants and raves about how much you_ love_ a certain Harry Potter?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "No." Yes. "For the last time, Ronald, I do _not love Harry Potter!_" I stomped my foot and stormed out of the kitchen, knocking over my hot-chocolate mug on the way. I heard the glass shatter and shouted, "Clean up the mess, you prick!"

"Sod off, Ginny!" He yelled back.

I turned back at him, yelling at the top of my lungs. "What do you think I'm doing?! Merlin!"

"Awww, just wish ickle Harry was upstairs to side with you, hmmm?"

"For the LOVE OF MERLIN…I DO NOT LIKE HARRY! UUUUUUURGH!" I threw my quill on the ground and came up to my room, where I am now.

It was a nice quill, too. Ah well. At least I woke up Mum and Dad, who are currently downstairs shouting at Ron for making a racket.

No more than he deserves, the prick. Accusing me of liking Harry! Bah!

…Well. I mean. Bah of him to do so. Especially because I continue to deny it.

Why, oh _why,_ was I so open in my affections first year? Why couldn't I just keep my stupid mouth shut? Merlin, Ginny!

Okay. Plan B is commencing to rid myself of this disease known as Harry.

…I'll just figure out Plan B tomorrow. I'm too tired and angry to do so right now.

* * *

A/N: Review or eat a calculator.

Please.

Review, that is. Calculators can't be healthy.


	2. Chapter Two

"Sometimes it just works out that way. Sometimes Goliath kicks the shit out David. It's just that no one bothers to tell that story." – Win A Date With Tad Hamilton (And don't we all wish that the father of the boy well, in this case, girl we love would tell us that when all our hopes have been crushed and stepped on by an ugly blonde? I know I sure do.)

**Sunday morning, the bathroom, 10:30 a.m.**

Hah. It's good fun sometimes, being the only girl. For example, I have an excuse to lock myself up in the bathroom while everyone else waits outside, either almost wetting their pants or just feeling dirty. Take _that_, you lot.

Oh! Wait! I just forgot! Harry and Hermione are coming today! Oh, hurrah! Maybe I should actually get dressed and ready. Look just a wee bit more presentable. No make-up or anything, because I clearly do not want to impress Harry (I am after all, nearly over him…not). But just wash my face, and all that.

"Ginny, get the ruddy hell out of there! I gotta pee!" George (or is it Fred?) is saying.

"Me too, Gin! Hurry up!" Fred, (or is it George?) agrees.

"I'm doing things of utmost importance in here!" I have just shouted back. There is a silence, and then a snigger. This can't be good. Now Ron is yelling, "What, trying to make yourself look good for Harry?"

The **_git._**

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! I! DO! NOT! LOVE! HARRY!" Awkward silence. Oh, no. Maybe they're all outside laughing at me. Or maybe they weren't even there and I've been shouting to no-one.

I'll kill them. One moment, please.

**Sunday morning (later), my room, 10:50 a.m.**

I am never leaving my room ever again. I can't believe this. I've never been so humiliated in my life. I think I'm going to die. Really. I do.

He heard me.

Harry bloody Potter arrived just at the moment when I was barricaded in the bathroom with my entire family lined up outside just as I screamed, "I do not love Harry" at the top of my lungs.

Of course, I _had_ to fling the door open and see his lopsided grin.

"That hurts, Gin," he said, smiling boyishly at me.

Ron snickered from the side. I 'absently' smacked his head. "I…oh…hello, Harry," I think I finally managed after the shock had worn off. "D-Didn't see you there."

George scowled. "No, because you've been locked up in the bloody _loo_ for hours on end doing Merlin-knows-what!" I turned to face him in a very dignified, womanly way and snarled, "What I was or was not doing in the _loo_, kiddo, is none of your ruddy business! And as a matter of fact—nothing that _I_ do concerns you! Got it?"

There was a very uncomfortable, long silence, in which I huffed away. I could practically _feel_ myself blushing.

He heard me.

He _heard_ me!

What is he going to think? What if he has feelings for me, after all? What if I just ruined any chance I might have had with him?

No. Bad Ginny. We are getting over Harry Potter. We don't _care_ about the chances with him. Kapeesh?

Right. Getting over Harry. Don't care about my chances.

…Oh, but what if he _does_ like me?

Stoppit, Ginny. Stop right now. Just think about something else. Try to think of entertainment in here, because we're never ever leaving this sodding room. Okay? What can we do…let's see…we can listen to music, we can dance, we can read…

…oh, _Merlin_ I want Hermione to come so that she can talk some sense into me.

**Sunday afternoon, my room still (because I'm never ever leaving, now more than ever), 4:30 p.m.**

Bloody. Sodding. Hell.

If I thought that I was embarrassed before…well. That was nothing. You hear me? _Nothing_. Not compared to what happened just a few minutes ago. Bloody _hell…_I am going to _kill_ Hermione Granger. KILL HER.

"Ginny?" It was Hermione's voice. I, being the good friend that I am, yelled back, "What do you want, Hermione?" There was a pause, where I can only assume Hermione did her darndest not to make some sarcastic comment, and then she replied, "Ginny, can you come out here and talk to me for a sec?"

"Um. That would be a no. In case you haven't realized, I am barricading myself in my room until I'm either taken by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or die. Which ever happens first; I'm not too partial."

Which was rather witty, if I do say so myself.

But anyway. "Ginny, you're being ridiculous. Just come out and talk to me. Why the big fuss?" I heaved a huge sigh of impatience.

"Be_cause_, Hermione, I _happen_ to be going through a very traumatic point in my life right now. So if you'll _please_ just leave me alone, I'd much appreciate it."

Another silence. "Why does it matter so much if you don't like Harry?"

Oooo, that little wench. I can't believe she'd say that, especially since…well, you'll see. I let out a snarl. "Well – because – I mean – of course it – it's not like I –" I let out an angry sigh. "Because, _Hermione,_ I may not be totally and _completely_ over Harry. _Okay_? I mean, no, I am not in _love_ with him – "

Yes I am. That part was just to save some dignity.

"- But I _may_ have a little itty crush on him still. All right? Fine? Are you happy now?"

Another pause. A really, really long pause. "…But I thought you've been saying that you were over him," Hermione's choked voice said from the hallway. I snorted.

"Yes, because _you'd_ want to admit that sort of thing to _your_ brother about his best friend. I mean, not only would Ron eat me alive, he is also completely untrustworthy. And not to mention he'd spontaneously combust, like he almost did with Michael."

Someone started to splutter, but then there was silence. This was a bid odd. "Furthermore, it was for the general health of Mr. Potter himself. You heard what Fred and George threatened to do to Michael and Dean. Oh, which brings me to another point: _I have a boyfriend!_ And he's not Harry! And therefore, I _really_ don't think I should be openly admitting having a crush on anyone _but_ said boyfriend."

A really, really, really long, uncomfortable pause. "What?" I snapped. "You asked."

And then it happened.

Something so horrible I could _die._

I got sick of the long, uncomfortable pause and flung open the door to berate Hermione some more.

Except that she wasn't alone.

My entire family, plus _Harry,_ was standing there, staring at me like I was just in from the zoo. I stood there for a moment, faintly managed an, "Oh, hullo Harry," and then promptly fainted.

Note To Self: Never, _ever_ speak to _anyone_ through a door. You never know who might be lurking.

I _hate_ Hermione Granger. I am so going to tell Ron that she likes him.

**Sunday night, haven't left room, 6:15 p.m.**

Oooo, I'm _hungry._ And I can smell the food from downstairs. Wafting up here…oh, that family is evil. _Evil._ I'm disowning all of them and am simply going to remain locked in this room until I die. That'll show 'em.

Hmph. What is this? A plate of food has just appeared. Under my door. I didn't know my door was that high from the ground.

…Oh, sweet saint, whoever you are, thank you! (I suspect George or Fred. They wouldn't let me starve; they need me to keep Hermione from seeing their antics at school.) I am going to go get that plate.

Lovely chicken tonight…mmm. Oh, hell, I just got a stain on this page. Ah, well. I'll simply have to write around it. Anyway. There seems to be a note on the bottom of this. Perhaps an apology from Hermione?

Oh.

No apology.

_Ginny-_

_Eat and then please, please open the door so we can talk._

_-Harry_

Sodding Hell. I shall reply.

_Harry-_

_Sod off._

_-Ginny._

There. Nice, polite…hem, hem…

A small laugh of amusement.

_Ginny-_

_Not until you open the door. I swear I'll sit here until I learn to apparate and can just go in that way._

_-Harry_

Oh, that _sod!_ I am going to kill him…

_Harry-_

_Have fun waiting, then._

_-Ginny_

Hah. Take that, Potter. How dare you try and get me to come out of my hideout! Hmmm?

_Ginny-_

_Shut up and get out here. You can't avoid me forever._

_-Harry_

_Harry-_

_Watch me._

_-Ginny_

_P.S. Sod off, you prick. I'm trying to eat, here._

_Ginny-_

_Hey, I brought you the food in the first place. And I can always get your Mum or Dad – or Fred and George—to apparate in there and let me in. Might as well do it yourself._

_-Harry_

_Harry-_

_Go get them then, you git. I am not opening this door and I WILL not open this door until I am either Avada Kedavra'd by an angry Voldemortian or wilt away. I have no preference._

_-Ginny_

_Ginny-_

_Don't joke around about that sort of thing, Gin. I'm going to go get Fred and George._

_-Harry_

"Harry, wait!"

He can't go get F and G. They'll make this a living hell. They really, really will.

"Yes?" His voice all sweet and boyish…I hate him. I hate him I hate him I hate him.

"Wait a second and I'll open the ruddy door."

**Sunday night (later still), the living room (yes! Freedom is mine!), 12:30 midnight**

You want to know what happened, don't you? Well, I won't tell you. No way. If this ends up in the hands of someone unworthy…

Okay, fine. If you insist.

So I opened the door, and he was leaning on the doorframe with eyebrows raised. "Still terrified of Forge and Gred, are we?" He asked, smirking.

I glared at him. "_No,_ but they would make the situation that much worse. And I would really rather leave the worse-bit out."

He nodded in agreement. "Um." He began. "So." I waited. I had no intention of making this any easier on him. He wanted me to open the door, I opened the door. "I…you have a boyfriend."

"Well, no kidding. Brilliant observation."

He cleared his throat. "I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"Again, I am amazed at your ability to state the obvious."

He sighed. "Ginny, would you mind _not_ being _quite_ so hostile?" I just glared and folded my arms across my chest. He sighed again, running his amazing, Quidditch hands through his hair…

NO! BAD, BAD GINNY!

"Look, Gin. You barely know me."

I stared.

And stared some more.

And then I laughed. Harshly. Not amused. "Are you kidding?" I asked, and he shook his head, bewildered. I laughed again. "Oh, sod off, Potter," I said then. "You, Ron, and Hermione are attached at the hip. You stay at my house every summer. You're the Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione is one of my best friends. It is physically impossible for me barely know you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine, then. What's my favorite color?"

"Green, because it was the color of your mum's eyes."

He looked a little shaken. "Favorite food?"

"Chicken. Like Mum made tonight. With mashed potatoes."

Desperate now. "Favorite possession?"

"Don't be stupid, Harry, your Firebolt."

He stared at me for a minute, and then managed to croak out, "That's a little frightening." I smirked at him, countering, "Like I said. Sod off."

"Gin…I don't know what to say."

I glared at him, no longer amused at _all._ "No? Well, you'd better figure it out because I'm shutting the door again in about fifteen seconds."

He stared helplessly at me, at a loss for words. Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen twelve…

Still silence.

Eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven…

More silence.

Six, five, four, three, two…

"One. Time's up. Goodnight, Harry." I slammed the door in his face. Serves him right.

* * *

Poor Ginny. If you didn't know I love her, you might think I hate her.

I'm not very nice to her, after all.

Oh, well, sucks for her. She'll live. (Well. Not literally, seeing as she's not real. But that's just if you want to get into the technicalities. Which I don't.)

-dws


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** -crowd gasp- AND UPDATE? IS THE WORLD ENDIND!

No, I'm afraid it's not. Although that might add a twinge of excitement to my otherwise dull life…

I mean, uh…

I just decided to be a good little author and update my story. I am a horrible, bad person! Shame on me! A hundred times shame!

hits self on head with favorite Birkenstocks-

Okay, well, that's that then. Read away.

**Monday morning, my room (once more…am I destined to wilt away in here? Why won't Mum come in and drag me out? What do they expect-for me to be mature and come out on my own? I mean, really. Don't they know when to treat me like a whiny little kid? Obviously, at all other times I want them to treat me as the responsible adult that I obviously am. However, certain circumstances call for certain measures. So. Ron, Mum, Dad…I'm waiting. And don't you even THINK about trying to drag me out of here. This is my life, okay? Mine! I'm not some whiny little kid anymore!), 9:30 a.m.**

My stomach is positively empty. I snuck downstairs last night to grab a bite to eat-after the whole Harry-Me affair (oooh, Merlin, don't make me think about it) but I'm still famished. I don't believe I've eaten since I woke up this morning, at about nine.

A half hour, and no food. Argh. No one's even come up to ask if I want something! What sort of a family are they? I mean, really. Don't they care if I starve?

I'll lose weight this way, though. I mean, not that I really need to, but a few pounds can't hurt…

OH MY SWEET MERLIN! I'VE BECOME ANOREXIC! OH GODS, OH GODS, OH GODS! I HAVE TO GO EAT! I HAVE TO BREAK MYSELF OF THIS HORRIBLE DISEASE!

**Monday morning (still), linen closet, 9:40 a.m.**

That was horrific. Why is my life like this? Why can't I just be _normal_? Why does all this horrendous stuff happen to _me_?

So, when I last left you, I was in the beginning of breaking myself of being an anorexic. I've done so marvelously. However…

I tore down the steps and into the kitchen, forgetting that I was never leaving my room in to be in my family's presence again, reached into the nearest cupboard and brought out some muggle snack foods that Hermione had bought. A pope-tark, I think she called it.

I reached in, grabbed it, tore it open and put a piece in my mouth. Satisfied that I was not no longer an anorexic, as I really, _really_ wanted to eat it, I heaved a sigh of relief and brought my eyes from the food. My entire family, including Bill, Charlie (When did _they_ get here? How _dare_ they not come see me!), Harry, and Hermione, were sitting at the table, staring at me as though I was some sort of animal.

"I was hungry," I snapped. "I haven't eaten in days." I inconspicuously grabbed one of the pope-tarks out of the package and pocketed it for later. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my room."

Hermione stood up and came after me as I flounced out. "Ginny-wait!" I didn't. So now I am upstairs while she's knocking. And won't stop.

"What do you want, Hermione?" I am asking. "I'm not going to speak to you through this door. In case you haven't forgotten, people tend to be lurking outside that I am unaware of." She is sighing. Why is _she_ sighing? What right does _she_ have to be _sighing_?

"Gin, I'm _sorry_," she replies. "I really, really am. Will you come out and talk to me?"

"No."

"Ginny. Stop acting like a child and come out here."

"Bite me."

A shocked pause. "_Ginny_!" Well, deal with it. If you can't handle the big words, bummer for you. I have better things to do than sit here and listen to you speak. Hmph.

"Yes, Hermione?" I am replying sweetly. "Is there something you'd like to say?" She is sighing and I hear her walk away. Good. But maybe I'll just go take a peek to make sure.

Oh, bugger. I hate her. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her.

She did it _again_! Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie-the ENTIRETY OF MY SIBLINGS-was out there with her! The whole time! I am going to KILL HER. Next time I see Ron, her secret is so out.

They were _laughing_! I poked my head out and they were leaning against the walls, _laughing_! As though it was _funny_ that I told her off! Well! They are barbarians, the lot of them.

"'Atta girl, Gin," Charlie said appreciatively. "A Weasley never lets their enemies go without a fight."

"Way to go, Red!" George congratulated. "Hermione went all-"

"_Red_ on you!" Fred continued. They burst into hysterical laughter. Like it was funny. "You're amazing, little sis."

Well _they,_ at least, are forgiven. "You're my favorite sibling," Bill confided, much to everyone else's annoyance. "Love you, Gin." And finally, Ron spluttered, "That was amazing, Gin-Gin - she looks really pretty when she's angry, don't you think?"

_Gods,_ he is so tactless. Why on _Earth_ does Hermione fancy him? I mean, sure, I can see why _he_ fancies _her_, but not the other way around. Ewww, I just realized-they'd snog! Oh, gross! Ron and Hermione? Snogging? Oh merciful Merlin what would be horrific. Ew, ew, ew; thanks for the visual, Ginny. Gross.

Of course, I wouldn't mind snogging with Harry…

NO. YES, I WOULD MIND. I. AM. OVER. HARRY. POTTER. Especially after his botched up little 'talk' last night, which accomplished nothing.

"No, Ron," I snapped. "I think Hermione is the root of all evil, if you really want my opinion, and I don't know why you fancy her." He stared at me, all red, and sort of mumbled something that sounded like, 'Well, we all make mistakes', which I chose to overlook, because I'm an incredibly nice person.

Most of the time. Because I _did_ see Hermione all red-eyed a just now, on her way to the bathroom. Which is sad. It makes me feel badly. I suppose I'll go apologize.

**Monday afternoon, living room (Hah! Finally!), 1:00 p.m.**

Well, I sorted things out with Hermione. She was in the bathroom crying, and I knocked on the door to be sure she was okay. She sort of sniffled a bit and said that yes, she was, and I told her she sucked at lying.

She burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Ginny," she sobbed through the bathroom door. "I r-really thought that you w-were over H-Harry and that it w-w-would just p-prove to everyone th-that you were b-because I know they didn't b-b-b-believe you!" She started crying even harder, which I simply couldn't have.

I hate it when women cry. Damned nuisance. "It's alright, Hermione," I soothed through the locked door. "It was just embarrassing."

"S-So you're not m-mad?" She asked, her voice all hopeful.

Well, I couldn't say no to _that_, now could I? "Of course not!" I told her, as though it were silly to think so. Which it most certainly was _not_, but nonetheless... "Really, I'm not."

She flung open the door and threw herself onto me. "Oh, G-G-Ginny!" She sobbed, squeezing me so hard I couldn't breathe. "You're the b-best!" And she didn't stop hugging me for several minutes when she pulled back, wiping her eyes and smiling broadly.

She looks _much_ prettier when she smiles. Not as good as-

No, no, I won't write it. Good job, Ginny.

"If you ever want…help…with anything…I'm here, okay?" She asked. I nodded with a big, fake smile. She grinned and gave me another bone-crushing hug and dashed off to fix her face. I made a face after her. "You're the best!" She repeated as she stepped into 'her' room.

"Yeah, yeah, and don't you forget it," I muttered. There was chuckling behind me and I turned around slowly, dreading the face that would meet me in only a few moments. "Ah." I scowled. "Harry."

He was still chuckling, despite my coldness. He pulled a very, very good sad face and burst into fake tears. I didn't know he could do that. "I'm sorry, Ginny!" He cried, doing as surprisingly accurate impression of Hermione. I stared at him, the corners of my mouth twitching.

"Mmmm," I told him, not trusting myself not to laugh.

"S-So you're not m-mad?" He asked, looking up at me with big, puppy eyes.

I glared at him for a moment and then threw my hands in the air. "Oh, what the hell," I said with a grin. "No."

"Oh, Ginny!" He wailed, flinging himself onto me.

And can I just say: woah. I mean, that was a major, major freeze-up moment. Harry Potter was hugging me. _Me_! In a bone-crushing, non-brotherly hug! Needless to say, my attempt at holding back a smile failed utterly.

"You're the best!" He repeated. I tentatively returned his hug, and he didn't break it. I began to wonder what would happen if Forge or Gred entered the room. Oh, dear.

"And don't you forget it, bucko," I said as I pulled back. (I didn't want to, but otherwise he might feel awkward. So did it for him, really. I really am too damn nice.)

He chuckled again, shoving his hands in his pockets. "That was nice of you," he said seriously. "To help Hermione like that." Sigh. It always comes back to her with them, doesn't it? Ah, well. That's life, I suppose. "She'd have been devastated if you didn't forgive her."

I smirked at him. "Well, we're forgetting that I am the best, are we not?"

He laughed. "Never for an instant," he replied, his smirk matching my own.

I realized very suddenly that we were still really close. Inches away, actually. And he was smiling. At me. You know, as in, a small smile was playing along his lips. If I had an ounce of less self control than I currently possess, I would have snogged it off of him. Instead, I stepped away.

He cocked his head, confused. "I…um…" A good excuse was not currently presenting itself, so I just smiled impudently. "See you later, Harry." I turned and flounced into the living room, where I proceeded to write down the incident.

Hmm. Perhaps I ought to change the title from, "The Un-Possessive Diary Of Ginny Weasley" to "Incidents With The Coveted Harry Potter".

No…something tells me that this would not bode well with the brothers.

It would be funny, actually. If they threatened to castrate him. I can just imagine his face…no, no. That would mean we would have to kiss. And I am not thinking about that. I don't want it at all, no sir…

Gods, Harry, can't you see I'm your soul mate? For the love of Merlin, man, you're dense!

Angle's touch, of course. As always. Amazing. Read her things. Or else you will be sad. And I will be sad. And she will be sad.

And it will be sad.

Yes.

_Review! Review! REEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!_


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes:** So, wow. A really long chapter.

Why, you ask?

Well, because I'm getting sick of this story and want it FINISHED! That's why! So from now on, every week or so I will post reeeeeeally long chapters until it is DONE.

And then there's the sequel.

Ew. That one might have to wait 90 years or so, as I still have: Correspondance, HP and the Ever Changing Plots (which is just for fun, every so often), Inkstained (not on this site; possibly coming here), The Woman Chained (coming soon!), and probably other things that I DON'T even want to THINK about.

So … yeah. No more one-shots for a while.

sigh-

Anyway, here you are.

And now for the longest, most shameless plug ever (I promised her this, you see): Angel's Touch! The most amazing, superb, fantastic, awesome, inspiring, hilarious, witty, talented, grammatically correct, intelligent, beautiful, excellent, wonderful, magnificent, creative, great, good, vivid, nutty, super, scrumtrilecent (Will Farrell, Saturday Night Live), rare, really, really, really, really woon-dee-fool, perfect, lovely, spiffing, brilliant … best … number one … etc., etc., etc., everything amazing times INFINITY! person I have ever, ever, ever met, my LOVELY BETA and … go read her stuff. Now. I demand it.

As for you, Kris … The nailpolish laughs around eight thirty-ish. We'll do it then.

**Monday afternoon-ish, kitchen table, 4:30 p.m.**

Aaaah, it's lovely to know that no one is around and I can sit virtually wherever I want. I mean, sure, I wouldn't recommend going and sitting on the top of the refrigerator, but hey. I mean, I could get away with it.

_How_ I got them to leave me alone in this blasted house is beyond me. Although I noticed they were shooting conspiratorial glances at one another, so they probably set loose a gigantic, evil diary or something equally horrible.

Oh, wait.

I forgot.

There _is_ nothing equally horrible. So, I'll just have to keep my eyes peeled for evil diaries then.

…Hmm…

Wait a minute…

Heeeeeeeellllllllooooooo?

You don't happen to be spawn of Tom Riddle, right? I mean, if you are, it's cool. You can tell me. I'll scream loudly and throw you into the fireplace, but I'll completely understand. Really. You can trust me.

Oh, Gods!

I sound just like him!

He's rubbed off on me! It's finally caught up! Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods! I'm being possessed again! Oh no oh no oh no. I remember everything that happened lately, don't I? Yes, yes, except…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! There were hours-_hours!_-last night when I can't remember a thing! Nothing! I just shut my eyes and opened them in a completely different time frame! Oh, no! Oh no! What am I going to _do_? No _way_ is Harry going to have to save me again. I won't have that, no _way._ Diary, what am I going to _do_?

Okay, Ginny. Deep breaths. Breathe. Breathe. You were _sleeping_ last night. Not setting a basilisk on anyone. Come now, the nightmares don't come as often anymore, do they? We're getting over it now. Aren't we? Yes we are. Shhh. You've been writing in a new journal, Ginny! This is such progress! Come on now, stop crying…

Honestly. I need to get a hold of myself. It was years ago. _Years_ ago. I was _eleven_! I didn't know any better. Really, it's not my fault.

But I should have _known_! None of the _other_ girls had diaries that wrote _back!_ Why didn't I realize that it was an evil Tom minion? All these people were Petrified because of _me_! What if one of them had died? I would never have been able to face myself. I was young, I was stupid, and now look! I'm crying just because I'm alone in this horridly empty house. On the kitchen table.

And all because of a stupid little book.

Merlin, I'm such a _coward_ to be afraid of a book. A _book!_ Okay, Ginny, stop…doing whatever it is you're doing. Stop thinking about it and it will all go away.

…Why me, though? Why did Tom pick _me_ to possess? Is there-Merlin forbid-something…_in_ me? That reminded him of himself? Oh, Gods, please say no, please say no…

Great. Crying again. Cut it _out_, Ginny! Breathe. In, out, in, out, in, out…there you go. Okay. Listen to your better half. _It wasn't you're fault_. You were young and impressionable; besides, how were you to know that Voldemort would put himself into a diary? I mean, really. What sort of a guy _keeps a diary_, anyway? How were you to know that he had his wand pointed the wrong way?

Now, that wasn't very nice of me.

Sod off, little conscious thing. Tom is evil. Remember? Possessed me, set basilisk loose on everyone?

…Yeah…but…a small part of me can't help but think…_he_ never did all that stuff…all along…it had been _me._ Possessed by him, sure…but still me. Me, little, overlooked Ginny Weasley. Did I do it…subconsciously…for attention?

No. No, I wouldn't do something like _that_ for attention. I'd go out and get my bellybutton pierced. Not attempt to kill people with a snake. Okay, Gin? Okay? It wasn't you're fault. Hush.

Alright, I'm okay now. Sorry.

Sometimes it just comes back…I don't think I can ever forget. I remember it vividly. Everything he ever said.

_**Hush, Ginny…it can't be you doing all that terrible stuff. You're too nice!**_

_Thanks, Tom, but…I don't know. Why did I have feathers all over my robes? Where was I for last few hours? I don't understand!_

_**Do you trust me, Gin-Gin?**_

_Of course, Tom! You're my best friend!_

_**Hush, Ginny…you can trust me. I'm your friend. So just shut your eyes and do as I say, okay?**_

_Well…okay, Tom. For you. But what do you want me to do?_

_**None of that, Gin-Gin! This will just prove to you that you aren't doing those…horrid things. Just shut your eyes, Ginny. You can trust me.**_

So I did. I shut my eyes and let all that…that…darkness…overcome me. It was horrible. And then I'd wake up and we'd go through the process all over again. And then, when I went down to the chamber…Merlin, it was even worse.

_**Ah, Ginny!** The writing was so eager. So happy to hear from me. **Where are you right now, Gin-Gin?**_

_I'm not sure, Tom…I just woke up to find myself in this really weird, weird place. I've never been here before. Oh, Gods, Tom, I'm so scared._

_**Don't be, Ginny. Listen…would you like me to come out of this diary and help you?**_

_Come out of the diary? Can you do that, Tom?_

_**Yes.**_

_Oh, Tom! Of course I do! Come out!_

_**Good, Ginny. Now listen, all you have to do is shut your eyes…**_

_I did. I shut them and the familiar darkness washed over me…and then the next thing I knew, Tom was standing in front of me, and I was clutching the open diary. He didn't seem quite as friendly as I thought he might, but after all, after someone's been locked in a diary, you might get a bit peeved, too._

"_Tom?" I breathed in a hushed voice as stood up eagerly. "Tom!" I went to hug him, but he shoved me away in…disgust?_

"_The mini-Weasel," he spat. I stared at him, and tears began to form in my eyes. "Thank you for helping me escape, you little brat. But you're time on this little round planet is done."_

"_What do you mean, Tom? What are you talking about?"_

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He bellowed, fury etched in his every feature. Then he smirked. It was the essence of evil, and even without his next words, I knew who he was. "I," He told me, looking down his nose, "am Lord Voldemort."_

_The name sent shivers down my spine. "No," I gasped. "No, you're not! You're Tom Riddle! My best friend!"_

"_I am not your friend, you stupid little Mudblood lover," he snapped. Then he sweetened his voice, and it sickened me. "Don't you trust me, Ginny?" He asked. "Shut your eyes…" His voice was taunting and I hated it. I hated it and I hated him and it made me forget my fear._

"_No," I snarled. "I don't trust you and I won't shut my eyes, you evil rodent! You are a pathetic excuse for a human being! I'll ignore the barb about Mudbloods, **Tom**, but I just want you to know that you won't get away with-" I bit my tongue because it was terribly cliché. "You aren't the greatest wizard," I told him instead. "And everything you did in the past doesn't make you great or fearsome. It makes you a coward. A stupid, pathetic, loathsome little coward!"_

_I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of my own mouth. I'd just insulted Lord Voldemort! **Voldemort!** I shook my head, refusing to call him by that idiocy he calls a name. Tom Riddle. All he was was a clever little wizard who derived joy from torment._

_He stared at me, his eyes literally red with fury. Then he smiled. "Give me your life, Ginny," he whispered in a voice so soothing and milky that I almost nodded. "Give me your life so that I can carry on my legacy."_

_I felt tears starting to form, because I knew that I was dead. No-one could save me now. I felt the blood drain from my hands. "No," I whispered._

_The sugar left his tone instantly. "Fine," he snapped. "I'll just take it, then."_

_He drew himself up to his full height and stared down at me. "You have no hope, Ginevra Weasley," he said, his voice wickedly calm and normal. "You are going to rot away in this Chamber before anyone finds you. Perhaps I'll let the basilisk eat your still-living flesh…perhaps not. Perhaps you're skeleton truly **shall** lie in this Chamber forever."_

_There was a silence so great and terrible that it shook me to the core. "You've destroyed the world, Ginevra," he informed me with a sinister smile. "How does it feel? To know that in a few hours you'll be dead, while I, Lord Voldemort, am alive once more? How does it feel to know that you have brought back the most-"_

"_Evil, pathetic, moronic-"_

"_Nay, **greatest** wizard known to history? That you have killed all your little Mudblood friends? That you have killed…the famous Harry Potter?"_

_I let out a cry then, because I could not hold it back any longer. He was right. I had destroyed everything that countless wizards had worked lifetimes for, destroyed the peace and beauty at Hogwarts-destroyed all the peace and beauty everywhere. Everyone good would die and it was entirely my fault. There was evil in me. I felt it in my very bones._

"_No," I whispered again, desperately. "No!" But Tom just smiled, and I knew that it was true. I could not deny it. "I hate you," I croaked, my voice breaking and the tears beginning to fall. "I hate you!"_

_He laughed. "Good," he said simply, and kneeled before me in what can almost be called a kind way. "Poor Ginny," he whispered soothingly, reaching out and stroking my hair. I found that I could not move. I hated his touch and I hated him and I wanted to hit him, but I could do nothing but sit and cry. "Give me your life, Ginny," he whispered. "Do it now."_

_I could not shake my head, because he grasped my chin and refused to allow me to do so. "Give it to me, Ginny," he hissed, his voice no longer soft. "Or you can be sure that you're pathetic little boyfriend will be the first to die when I just take it from you."_

"_Please," I begged, tears still coursing down my cheeks, "Leave me alone."_

_He just laughed and whispered a spell. I felt life beginning to drain from me. My hands went cold and I knew that I was visibly paling. "No!" I cried, trying to wrench myself from his grasp. "Tom! Let me **go!**"_

_I struggled to stand, but he held me firm. I felt my eyes growing heavy. He was growing stronger, I knew it, and I could no longer put up a fight. "…Let…me…go…" I whispered. "…go…back…into…the…diary…"_

_But he wouldn't listen. "Goodbye, Ginny," He said soothingly. "You'll die soon."_

_I shook my head, but slumped over as soon as he stopped supporting me. "I hope they forgive you after death-you did, after all, just unleash the biggest threat to mankind."_

_And, with those words, my head hit the floor._

**Monday night, the roof, 1:30 a.m.**

I can't believe them. I had thought that the warning in the beginning of this diary would be enough. But _noooooooooooo_. They read it anyway.

Okay, so maybe they came home to find that I'd cried myself to sleep on the couch, and my journal was just lying there open on the floor, this in-depth description of the day I was taken by Tom Riddle written inside, which is understandably tempting, but…

THIS IS MY PRIVATE PROPERTY! THAT I ASKED THEM NOT TO INVADE! And those were some very, _very_ private thoughts that I haven't revealed to _anyone._ Anyone! And I didn't want anyone to know about it! Or the nightmares!

_Especially_ the nightmares. I don't want people to know about how every night I have the same dream, the vivid reincarnation of everything that happened…I don't want people to know about the way I lost all hope in that one moment. I don't want…

Gods. I hate this. Why did Lucius bloody Malfoy have to put that ruddy journal in _my_ cauldron? Why not Hermione? She'd have at least been smart enough not to _use_ it.

Oh. Right. Well then.

Anyway. I can't believe they read it. And then _confronted_ me about it! Those evil…horrid…

I mean, if your brother reads it, it's just another reason for me to pummel him. I'd be furious and refuse to speak with him for weeks. But when your brother, his (and your_ supposed_) best friend, plus the love of your life read it…well, that's just cruel.

The confrontation was horrible.

My eyelids fluttered open to Harry's vivid green eyes. I stared into them for a minute and then sat up sharply. "Erlack!" I shrieked, my hand over my heart. "You're home early."

He shook his head, not smiling. "No, you just fell asleep." I nodded.

"Ah…well, that's understandable. I was tired." There wasn't a trace of the normal Harry-ness. In fact, he was just studying me so carefully that it made me unable to meet his gaze. "Harry, what's wrong?"

And then it happened. Hermione and Ron tumbled down the stairs with a simultaneous, "Is she awake yet?" I turned to stare at them, bewildered, and they stared right back. Hermione burst into tears and flung herself onto me.

"Woah, woah, calm down, Hermione!" I said hurriedly, patting her back. "What's wrong?" They were all silent for a minute, and then Ron whispered, "We came home to find you asleep on the couch." I nodded.

"Well, obviously."

He scowled. "Not the time for jokes, Ginny," he snapped, and I was taken aback. Why not? He took a deep and shuddering breath. "There was a very interesting book on the floor."

I froze.

"…Was there?" I asked faintly. "And I don't suppose you just shut it and left me alone, like a halfway decent person would have done?"

Of course, I knew that they hadn't. All three shook their heads, looking not the least bit guilty or sorry. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Hermione asked finally. "About the nightmares? About what happened?"

I felt rage beginning to grow in my chest. "_Because_," I hissed furiously, "It wasn't-and _still_ isn't-any of your business!" Hermione looked hurt, Ron looked angry, but Harry…he just broke my heart. It was as though I'd slapped him.

"None of _my_ business?" He asked softly. I ignored the twinge in my chest and snarled, "Yes! None of _your_ business!"

"If anyone would understand about that sort of thing, it would be me, Ginny," he said softly. "Why didn't you tell me about it?" I regarded at him quietly for a moment, the venom growing in the back of my throat. It must have radiated off of me because Hermione and Ron backed (wisely) away. Harry stubbornly stayed put.

"When would I do that, Harry?" I asked spitefully. "What did you expect me to do? Pull you aside randomly during breakfast and ask if I could ruin your day?"

He stared. "Ginny, it wouldn't have-"

"Yes it would!" I cried, leaping to my feet. Tears of frustration were in my eyes. "Don't you _get _it? What would you say, Harry, if I said right now, 'I want to tell you about when Voldemort-the guy who murdered your parents-came out of a book and spoke with me? Pet me? _Stroked my hair?_'" Harry looked, again, like I'd slapped him. I was ruthless. "You think you understand? You don't! You don't know how _guilty_ I felt-how guilty I still feel!"

"Oh, Ginny, don't-" Hermione started.

"Shut it, Hermione," I spat. Her mouth snapped shut. "You never speak to anyone about Sirius, Harry, do you?" I asked him venomously. Ron and Hermione gasped, looking horrified.

"Don't bring him into-"

"This? Why, Harry? Why don't you ever talk about him?"

He glowered at me, getting to his feet. "Because it's none of your business!"

I smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. It was smug and mean. "That's right. It isn't. Doesn't that sound familiar? But come now, Harry, if anyone would understand, _I_ would." He gaped at me. I wasn't sure who was speaking-it certainly wasn't me. "How _dare_ you ask me to remember! Do _I_ ask _you_ to tell me what it was like? Seeing that horrible Lestrange woman shout the spell? What her lips looked like as she shouted it? How the red jet shot towards him, embedding itself in his chest?"

Hermione was crying, and Ron was spluttering at my cruelty. Tears were in my own eyes, but I refused to let them fall or take in Harry's unbelievably pained expression. "What it _felt_ like when he curved gracefully back and fell into the veil? _Do I ask you to tell me about it!"_

He shook his head slowly.

"No!" I agreed, hysterical. I wasn't sure why I was so angry, why I was being so awful. "No! No, I never do! And yet you-you come in here and take my personal things and demand that _I_ tell you what it was like! What it felt like for the most evil excuse for a human being run his fingers through my hair and tell me that I had single-handedly killed all of my friends! What it felt like to see blood dripping from my fingers! What it_ felt_ like to know that you were dying from a basilisk bite-_because of me!_"

The tears wouldn't be stopped now, in spite of my best efforts. "You think that you've got the right to keep things to yourself, but I don't? Some things are better forgotten, Potter, as I'm sure you'll agree!"

A deadly silence fell on all of us. Harry was staring at me like he'd never seen my ugly, tear-streaked face before. Ron looked like he was going to explode from the horror of what I'd said, and Hermione was sobbing so hard I don't know how she managed to stay standing.

"We're sorry, Ginny," Ron managed.

"No you're not," I snapped back. "You're sorry I yelled. You're sorry I made Potter remember Sirius and watching him die. You're sorry that I got angry when you invaded my _personal belongings._ But you're not sorry. None of you are."

Ron glared at me. "No," he agreed, passing Hermione off to Harry. "I'm not sorry. Because now I know all of the stuff you've been through, Ginny! You're my little sister and I love you and want to protect you! But how can I if you don't tell me anything?"

I glared at him. "I'm not five years old anymore, Ron," I hissed. "I can take care of myself."

"Yes, because you proved it so well just now," he spat sarcastically. "Because you proved it so well in that journal entry."

I stared at him. "Because you would have handled it so much better, Ron," I snapped.

"Yes, actually, I would have!"

"How?" I demanded. "How would you have gone about it?"

"I would have known that it was evil-"

And then I snapped. Even more than I had with Harry-this…I couldn't take this. "Because you're bloody perfect, aren't you, Ronald?" His mouth snapped shut and he stared at me. "Because you know _exactly_ how I felt that year, when I first started writing to Tom, don't you?

"You know how it felt to be the youngest of the batch-to have six brothers always hovering behind you, not letting you go outside without being in an anti-bacterial bubble? You know how it felt for your older brother; the one person that you had always known would be there for you without suffocating you, to be your friend and not your relative, to be helpful and not demanding, to go off to boarding school and return completely different?

"To return with not just one new best friend-but two? To return without giving you so much as a second glance before immediately telling everyone about how _great,_ how _fantastic_ his new friends were?

"I had to start that year without anybody, Ron! You had changed, Fred and George didn't pay me any attention…and then this little book came into my possession and promised me friendship. Told me that he understood everything that I was feeling. Promised me never to abandon me-to be there until the day that I died.

"And then all of the bad stuff happened. And he was _still_ there, while _you_ were off with Harry and Hermione, gallivanting about the castle. And he told me that you really did still love me, that once the new wore off you'd remember I was here. He assured me that none of the horrid things were my fault-that I was a good, pure human being. Not a monster.

"He promised me that even if Harry bloody Potter didn't return my stupid little eleven-year-old affections, it was okay. That life went on. That either he'd come around or he wouldn't, and all I could do was wait. While, in the meantime, I had a _friend._ A _brother_. Someone who _bloody cared!_"

There was another silence, and even Hermione stopped sniffling to stare at me. I shut my eyes slowly and took a deep breath. "I made a mistake, okay? I know that. And I've lived with it for five bloody years. I don't need help. I don't need someone to tell me it's okay. That it wasn't my fault. I know that, okay? What I need is for people to just put it in the _past_, where it belongs, and let me deal with it."

I grabbed the journal and ran up the steps, pausing at the top so I could hear the whispered conversation below.

Unfortunately, all I got was Harry's soft voice, full with wonderment, saying, "Holy ruddy hell."

Gods, I am never going to be able to face them ever again.

**Tuesday morning, Gred and Forge's room, 7:30 a.m.**

I've just remembered why I love my brother's. (Most of them, that is. I'm very angry at Ron right now. And Percy is no longer a family member, may he rot in Hell.) George and Fred apparently heard my little tantrum yesterday (oh, my, was I really that loud?) and decided to 'cheer me up'.

So here I am, watching them be the test-subjects of their own inventions. It's hilarious.

"Here, Forge, try this one," Gred is saying, handing Forge a rather daunting taffy. "It's supposed to make you turn into a statue momentarily." Forge is unwrapping it and slips it into his mouth, 'mmm' and 'yumm'ing as he goes. Hahaha! He has just struck a gallant pose and is now waiting to be turned to stone.

Wow.

That was amazing.

Just - POOF! And he's completely statue-esque. I'm crying from laughter. "How long 'till he goes back to being himself?" I've just asked.

"Well, if all goes well, about ten minutes."

"And if all _doesn't_ go well?"

"Who knows, little sister, who knows."

Honestly. Those two are going to get themselves killed one day, I swear. Well, I'll just sit here and see what happens…

…oh my Gods. He's not coming back. Wait…wait…is he blinking? "Forge?"

"What?"

Oh my…oh my Merlin…I can't even write, this is so funny…

…He can't move. He can blink and speak, but he's still stone. Oh, my. "F-Forge…" Gred isn't as subtle as I. He's laughing is head off and pointing at his twin. "You look like a ruddy idiot."

"This is your fault, you know," Forge has just said. He doesn't seem too upset. Wait, what was that?

"CALLING ALL WEASLEYS…BREAKFAST!"

What are we going to do about Forge?

"Bring me something, little sis," he said with a conspiratorial wink. "Tell Mum I can't make it."

Gred has just called down the steps, "Mum, can Gin, Forge and I eat up here? Forge is currently…indisposed…to _move_ himself enough."

"It's my fault, really, Mum," I shouted. "I didn't _mean_ to get him stuck."

"STUCK?"

"Under the bed, of course!" Gred covered for me. "He was trying to get her diary for her, which she'd left under her bed. _Not to read it, of course_," he added, scowling in the general direction of the kitchen, where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were undoubtedly sitting.

Good. I'm glad he and Forge are on _my_ side. I hope he hexes Ron into oblivion.

"Well, okay…send Ginny down to get your food."

Collective eye rolling. It's always me, isn't it?

**Tuesday morning, F & G's room (still), 8:15 a.m.**

Well, George is unstuck. And a good thing, too - I don't exactly _like_ feeding him. He's still tainted gray though.

"What are you writing about, Gin-Gin?" Fred has just asked. I like it when he calls me Gin-Gin. Unlike when Tom…not now, Ginny.

"You two," I tell him. "About the…_incident_ with the taffy."

Smirks. "Well, I'll be. Alright, test time." Uh-oh. I know that conspiratorial glance. "If you could get even with Dumb, Dumber, and Einstein down there, how would you do it?"

Too easy. "I would write a long and mushy love letter from Ron to Hermione, followed by taking and hiding all of Hermione's books, quills, and parchment, and lastly…well, I think I just might give Harry one of those taffies of yours. Untested, of course."

"Brilliant answer!"

"Positively spiffing!"

"When do we start, dear brother?"

"Well, that depends, rival sibling. Shall we ask the lady fair?"

"Indeed we shall."

"Well then, Lady Fair? When do we begin this most noble conquest?"

Fred and George on my side? Oh, this is too good an opportunity to pass up. "Today, dearest brothers. Today, the quest shall begin!"

We need to make plans now. Pardon me.

**Tuesday afternoon, the kitchen, 12:00 noon**

I look quite innocent, sitting here as though I haven't a care in the world. Well then, Operation Get D, D, & E has commenced! (That is - Dumb Harry, Dumber Ron, and Einstein Hermione.)

The general plan is to get Hermione's attention, and keep her busy while Gred and Forge steal her things. We'll hide them in the boys' (that is to say, Ron and Harry) room, where they will slip a love note from Ron inside. So we've killed two birds with one stone.

Ugh. I can't believe that my "payback" is setting them up. Why didn't I think of something better? Ah, well, they'll thank me later. Someday. Maybe.

Anyway, I'm still angry, so I don't care if they forgive me or not.

Uh-oh. Here comes the H to the ermione. Better get her attention.

**Tuesday afternoon, the lawn, 3:00 p.m.**

Well, it's all set. Except that I got a bit of a scare. Let me elaborate…

"Uh, Hermione!" I called as she entered the kitchen, clutching _Hogwarts, A History_ to her chest. She looked up at me, startled, and made to run away. I chuckled. "I'm not going to _hurt_ you," I told her, smirking. "I'm not mad anymore." Her eyes widened, and I swear, she _hurled_ herself at me.

"Oh thank Gods," she breathed, after sufficiently suffocating me. "I've seen your temper and I don't want to be on the receiving end _ever again_." I laughed, returning the hug.

"Well, as long as you don't read my diary again, you won't be." She smiled at me and gave me another hug. Forge and Gred poked their heads into the kitchen and gave _the sign._ (That is to say, they smacked one another.) "Listen, 'Mione…" I mumbled, lowering my eyes, "I was actually wondering if, um…"

"Yes, Ginny?" She asked breathlessly, as though she was barely daring to hope…

"Could I talk to you?"

"About what, Gin?"

I took a deep and shuddering breath. Hey, I really, _really_ needed her rapt attention. "I want to talk to you about…well, that night. In the Chamber of Secrets. And the nightmares, and everything, because you're right and I really need to get it out, and I just can't shake that guilty feeling that I always get, and…"

I allowed myself to become choked up with tears. "So can I talk to you about it? Alone? I mean, I love Ron and Harry - " Here I blushed, as I was supposed to, " - But I don't want them to know it all…not yet."

She smiled at me then, and I felt almost guilty. "Of course!" She breathed happily. "To tell you the truth, I actually really need to talk to you about...things. Like, _girl_ things."

I smiled. "Great! Let's go!"

She stood up, still clutching her book. I frowned. "Um, Hermione…" She cocked an eyebrow. "The book? Do you need it?"

She blushed and stared at it. "Well…but…I mean, I'm almost finished…"

"Oh, come on - you can read it when we're done."

"Yeah, but Ginny, what if someone takes it?"

I forced a laugh out of my throat. "Oh, come _on_, 'Mione. Who would take _Hogwarts, A History_? Ron's not smart enough, Harry's too terrified, and the twins…" I paused for a minute, trying to think of an excuse.

"Exactly," Hermione confirmed, holding the book tighter. "The twins."

"But…I mean…they wouldn't…er…" She raised an eyebrow.

"What's the problem, Gin? I won't _read_ it or anything."

It was an act of desperation. I burst into tears, ignoring her stricken face.

"I _hate_ that book," I confided tearfully.

She took a step back, shocked. "T-Tom would always tell me about it - he said it was his f-favorite…and he always wanted me to read it and would point out all these passages…and then in the Chamber…" I allowed a fresh sweep of tears to flow down my face.

_Damn,_ I'm good. Hermione dropped the book like it had hot coals in it. "Oh, _Merlin,_ Gin, I'm so sorry!" I nodded pathetically.

"You didn't know," I whispered, very self-sacrificial and brave. "How could you? I never spoke of it. But now I want to - so will you come outside with me? …Without _Hogwarts, A History_?"

She nodded eagerly. "Of course. Let's go."

I let out a sigh of relief as I grabbed her hand, beaming, and practically dragged her out of the kitchen. We went outside, and my eyes darted about as though making sure we had no audience.

"Hermione," I whispered, my voice wavering, "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Quidditch," she answered quickly - too quickly. I studied her for a minute, waiting for some sign that they had followed us. It came, of course - they were hiding in the bushes, the prats. I fought to contain a grin and let out a loud, suffering sigh. "Well…" Hermione began nervously. "Shall we start, then? Would you like to go first, or me?"

I grinned. "I will," I told her, adapting a solemn face. I took a deep breath. "Where should I start?" She shrugged.

"You could start…with why."

"Sure," I said hurriedly. "Sure…why…" Well, to be honest, I hadn't thought this far. I didn't _really_ want to have to talk to her about it. I screwed my face up and said abruptly, "Have you ever been in love, Hermione?"

She stared. "Oh, _Ginny_," she breathed, putting her hand on her breastbone. "Was the whole diary-thing about _Harry_?"

I snorted, laughing. "No, 'Mione! Honestly! About _Harry_? Are you kidding? By the time I had the diary I was too upset about Ron to give a rat's ass about Harry."

Well, I'll admit it; I hadn't meant to say that. "No, no, I mean, I did _care_ about him," I amended quickly, forgetting for a moment that he could hear me. I lowered my voice. "I just mean that all it was…that it was just…that is to say…I didn't write to Tom _because_ of Harry. I wrote to him _about_ Harry. It was all he ever wanted to talk about, and I was more than willing to oblige. But hey, we're not here to talk about stupid little eleven-year-olds with crushes. What did _you_ want to talk about?"

She scowled. "You're not getting away _that_ easily, missy. Confess."

I smirked. "REPENT!" I yelled, my voice deep. "AND THOU SHALL BE SAVED." Hermione laughed suddenly, and then she caught the bushes moving. She narrowed her eyes.

She motioned for me to be silent. "Well," she said loudly, "I'm just glad the boys aren't here. I mean, I don't know _what_ I would do, but it would be _awful_ and I would make sure they _hurt for eternity_ if they had followed. Wouldn't you?"

I snickered. "Absolutely," I agreed. "Why, I think I just might _tell Ron's secret,_ and _snap Harry's Firebolt_! Can you imagine the looks on their faces?"

There was a splutter and a strangled sob from the bushes. Smirks turned into evil smiles as the plans of torture worsened. "Oh, I don't know. I just might feed Harry to Rita Skeeter, and promise the twins Ron as a test subject!"

I grinned. "No, no, best let Mum have her way with Ron for a whole week, and send Harry…hmm… well, I suppose he could room with that _git_ Percy for a while…"

"Force Ron to kiss Pansy Parkinson!"

"Hah! Force _Harry_ to be alone with Moaning Myrtle!"

"Make Ron _study!_"

I wiped my eyes as more noticeable sounds came from the bushes. I held my hand up. "But they can't be here, can they?" I asked, not sounding very convinced. "I mean, _surely_ they wouldn't be hiding in those bushes yonder?"

"Surely not!"

"Shall we check? Just to be sure." There was a frightened squeak and the boys stood up, hands held by their head as though in surrender.

"We're sorry!" Harry moaned, looking genuinely terrified. "We didn't mean to follow - didn't want to startle - Oh, _Merlin,_ don't hurt my Firebolt!"

I broke out into a large grin, unable to keep it to myself. The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched as she eyed the horrified boys. "Keep Mum off me!" Ron wailed. They threw themselves on the ground. I raised an eyebrow and Hermione threw up her arms in exasperation.

"Fine, then," I said slowly. "We _might_ forgive you. _Might_."

"If," Hermione added, grinning cheekily.

"If," I confirmed.

"If?" Ron squeaked.

"If you promise me _never_ to read my diary ever again," I stated, "And must both be my personal slave for a month. A _month,_ Ronald," I added as he opened his mouth. "Else I just might slip a note to Percy that you want to go work with him at the Minis-"

"_NO!"_ I smirked, and Hermione had to lean on a tree for laughing. "No, no, I'll do it. What say you, Harry? Do you value your Firebolt enough?"

He nodded reverently. "I'm in, Weasley," he said with a long-suffering sigh. "Be merciful." I laughed then, and plopped down onto the grass with a soft _thunk._ "Well?" I demanded as they both stood there, eying me cautiously. "I'm hot; I need shade, and am parched to the death. Be a dear, Ronald, get me some water."

"I hate you," He muttered as he ambled off to the kitchen. With an exasperated sigh, Harry took off his jacket and fanned me with it.

"Better?" He asked grudgingly. I smirked, and he took it as a yes, narrowing his eyes and muttering incoherently. Hermione burst into laughter and rolled her eyes.

"I'll go help that bumbling idiot you call a brother," she grinned, moving off.

I made a face at Harry. "I'm sure that's _all_ she'll do," I whispered. I looked up innocently. "Does snogging him senseless count as helping? Because I really do want that water." Harry burst out laughing, dropping to the ground beside me. I tensed up unconsciously-he was right _there,_ dairy. _Right there._ His arm lightly touching mine.

"So, Gin," he said conversationally.

_'So, Gin!' _I thought furiously. _That's all you can say! _"So, Harry," I managed to choke out.

Then it happened. A loud shriek came from the Burrow. Harry and I looked at one another and then leapt to our feet. We ran headlong towards the house when suddenly - Ron jumped out of a bush, grinning wickedly. I skidded to a halt and turned to tell Harry that it was okay when he bashed into me.

And so there we were.

Me, pinned to the ground, my face inches from his. Our eyes locked and his breath felt hot on my lips.

So what did poor Ginny Weasley do? What did her stupid mouth have to say?

"Normally I wouldn't mind all this, Harry, but perhaps now isn't the best of times."

Oh my sweet merry _Merlin._ Why can't I just die? It was so horrific. He was so sweet about it, too, just grinned at me.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" Ron shouted. This was followed by footsteps and Harry looked up, surprised. He rolled off. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, POTTER?"

I rubbed my head. "It's your ruddy fault, Ronald," I snapped. "You stepped out and we _fell._ It's not like we were shagging or anything." Then suddenly, it came to me. I shot Harry a furtive look, and he returned it, confused. I put my hand on his shoulder sidled up to him. "Actually, Ron…" I began, and Harry's eyes widened. "Just don't say anything and watch his face," I hissed, and then smiled again.

"Harry and I were snogging under that tree over there"-I pointed, for effect-"and it got pretty heated, so we decided to come inside. Much more comfortable, you see. And then you came and made it quite impossible not to have a songfest right in the middle of the path."

Ron went all red. "HARRY POTTER, I'LL KILL YOU -"

I grimaced. "Gods, Ron, take a joke. We were going to do more than just _snog_ on the path."

I smirked and flounced inside, the dulcet tones of, "HARRY, SHE HAD BETTER BE JOKING-!" Echoing in my ears.

Brothers. Phhht.

**Tuesday night, the bathroom, 9:45 p.m.**

Life can be so remarkably ironic. One moment I'm thinking how ridiculous brothers are, and the next I couldn't be happier that I've got so many. I mean, sure, any moment now Hermione will go upstairs and realize her books are gone, causing her to go into Ron's room and find them, causing her to read the note, causing Ron to freak out, causing me to get in trouble, but hey. Everything's good right now.

Why, do you ask, am I suddenly feeling so generous?

I just came back from dinner. And as you know, dinner's a really important part of the day. I mean, you know. Food. But it just felt so…_good_ for everyone to be home again. To be scolded while my brothers were grinning and feeling like a family for the first time in months.

I sat on Bill's lap and idly tugged his earring. "So, Gin, did you ever tell Mum who pierced my ear for me?" He asked loudly, wiggling his eyebrows. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Must have slipped my mind," I told him. "Hmm…I can't seem to remember. Oh, well. So, Charlie, how is Romania?"

But he wasn't letting me off that easily. "Now, now, little Gin-Gin"-Inwardly, I winced at the name that Tom had used-"I think Mum would be most proud."

I groaned. "Somehow, I don't think so," I said wryly as Mum's piercing (no pun intended), "SURELY, YOU AREN'T IMPLYING-!" hit me in the face.

"He wanted it done, Mum," I told her fiercely. She gaped at me, too stunned to speak. "And besides, I didn't make him pay for it. Really, it's no big deal. All I did was sterilize a needle, shove it through his ear, and then put an earring in its place. Is that so bad?"

Utter silence fell upon the table. My brothers were looking at me in awe and respect, Hermione with disapproval, Harry appearing impressed, and my father trying to keep from laughing.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," my mother said, slowly and angrily, "We are _not_ finished with this conversation."

"Sure, Mum," I told her, waving my hand dismissively just to piss her off, "Sure. Whatever you say." She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Ginevra…" I knew I was baiting her, that it was stupid and would get me in trouble, but sometimes you just _have_ to.

I smiled innocently. "And do you remember, Bill, when I messed up the first time? How I nearly poked your eye out? I'll never forget when you had to Disapparate to Madam Pomfrey…" My eyes twinkled and Bill grinned soberly at the lie.

"Couldn't see out of my left eye for weeks."

"Very sad," I sympathized as Mum's own left eye began to twitch. "But your vision is better now, isn't it, Bill?"

He nodded. "Much, thank you. Did you ever manage to get the blood stain out of Mum's old wedding dress?"

I sighed, shaking my head sadly. "Nope. Re_fused_ to come out. But," I added, leaning down conspiratorially and speaking in a loud whisper, "I don't think she'll notice. It's down on the bottom bit, so she'll probably just think it happen when she and dad did you-know-what."

The sniggers stopped and a shocked silence filled the air. Finally, Mum burst out, _"Ginevra!"_ I turned to smile at her and she continued unintentionally, "Do you _honestly_ think I was a virgin when I married your father?"

The room exploded with laughter as Mum turned bright red, her anger from before completely dissolved as she smiled embarrassedly. "I mean…I…oh, dear…"

A large smirk spread across my face and I winked. "No need to be embarrassed, Mum. I mean, I think we all knew, anyway. Was it Fred or George who came across the tape?"

Fred groaned and raised his hand meekly. "Don't _remind_ me," he begged.

Hermione looked quite pale. "Tape?" She asked weakly. "W-What sort of tape?" All my brothers went red and it was, once again, my duty to inform Hermione and Harry of the horrors we put ourselves through.

"A _sex_ tape," I said conspiratorially. "Mum was all, _'Arthur, Arthur!'_ while Dad kind of, _'Oh, Molly, Moooooooooolly, right there-right there!'"_

Mum gasped, and Dad made a sort of embarrassed cough. "I'm done," he squeaked, standing up hurriedly and practically flying from the table. Mum nodded and stood. "Me, too!" She squealed, making a run for it. The horrified silence dissolved into helpless laughter.

"And to think," I gritted out, "It all started with an earring."

Charlie grinned at me. "You never cease to amaze me, Gin," he said. I arched an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yep. Only you could have managed to pull off something like that without getting a sound verbal beating from the 'rents." I smirked, shrugging in mock-modesty.

"Hey, it wasn't a joke. They really _were_ saying that stuff." I'm sure my eye had its mischievous glint, because Charlie stood up abruptly.

He backed away slowly. "I see that look," he said, sounding terrified, "I'm outta here." He turned and dashed off, followed closely by Fred and George. Bill chuckled from underneath me.

"Uh-oh. Look at me, Ginny." I turned to face him, and he paled. "I'm going to make like those three and run for my life. Mind getting up?" I gave a long-suffering sigh and stood as he leapt up and made a break for it.

"Oooo, Arthur!" I called after him, grinning evilly. Then I turned to the three people closest my age with raised eyebrows. "I'm surprised at your bravery," I commended them, smirking. "Ron, staying in the same room with me while I'm in one of my evil-moods? Harry, what have you done to my brother?"

Ron squeaked, looking terrified. "I'm only here to protect the innocent," he said meekly. "I don't trust you not to traumatize them for the rest of their poor lives."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, because a verbal reenactment of your parents…er…_pleasure_ tape hasn't done it already," she snapped. Harry choked on his drink.

"Need help, Harry?" I asked sweetly. He shook his head vehemently. I stood with a flourish and waltzed to the door. When I got to the doorframe, I stopped and spun around, smiling innocently. "By the way, Harry…I wouldn't trust any furniture, food, or people while you're in this household. Bill, Charlie, and the twins got wind of the Path Incident today - I think I heard Charlie mentioning something to the twins about a cigar cutter and something to hold you down with...I can't seem to remember..." I let it sink in and his face paled, and then shrugged. "Well, goodnight!" I said cheerily, and then stopped, remembering.

"Paaaaage One-Ninety-Threeeee," I sang out loudly, watching Hermione's eyes spark with interest. "If you're looking for loooooove, it's the place to beeeeeee…"

Her look of maniacal glee was not lost on me.

Nor the look of…I can't really explain it…on Harry's face. Dare I go so far as to say adoration? Not adoration as is, 'Be my one and only', but adoration as in, 'Wow, that was amazing, this kid's alright'.

But that's probably just wishful thinking.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Notes: **So, another insane chapter. Why, you ask?

Well, because I'm trying to get this damn this POSTED before Saturday, when I go away for a month and a week … with no computer.

Unfortunately, I don't think I can it all finished …. Sigh.

Who else? Angels Touch …. sssuuupErbulous! She share's Harry with me, y'know.

Coolidge

**Wednesday, Hogwarts train, an ungodly hour of the morning**

Okay, okay, so 11:15 isn't exactly _ungodly._ But it _is_ when I had to wake up at, what, four? And then running around the house, packing last-minute…oh, it was too horrible to imagine. Can't those prats (also known as the Weasley brothers) be _organized_ for once?

No, no, I know, it's too much to ask. _What,_ Luna?

"Ginny? Are you going to confess or what?"

_What?_

"I'm sorry?" Great. Now everyone is _staring_ at me. What, do I have pumpkin in my teeth or something? Hermione is leaning in and whispering, "We're all telling the most embarrassing moments of our lives."

I stare. "I - er - " Think, Ginny. Think, think, _think!_ "I kissed Sirius once."

A dead silence falls over the car. Oh my God. Did I really just say that? I swore to myself I'd never tell! "He didn't kiss back!" I say hastily, making a face. "And I was dead smashed. It was Christmas and I got into the FireWhiskey and then I just sort of went to - well - you know - on the cheek - except he turned to ask me where the glasses were and I missed - we laughed about it afterwards, honest…"

Hermione looks like she's going to be sick, Ron looks furious, and Luna isn't even paying attention. Neville is blushing the corner, and suddenly I realize just what I've done…

"Oh, Gods, Harry, I didn't mean to bring him up, really, I swear! I'm so sorry - "

What now?

He's…_chuckling?_ No, that's not right - he's laughing now. Full-on laughing. Hmph. So there, Ron.

"That is possibly the funniest thing I've ever heard," he gasps, holding his side. "Especially because it's…it's…you…"

I huff. "What do you mean, 'because it's me'?" He wipes his eyes.

"Well, I just mean that you're so, you know…_good_ and everything, and I can hardly see you getting smashed and kissing a man twice your age. I don't even imagine that you kissed Michael, did you? Or what about Dean?"

"What about me?" Dean has just come in and plopped down next to me. I'm glaring at Harry.

I cross my arms over my chest. "_You_, Harry Potter, don't know _anything_ about me, so please refrain from making judgment," I tell him frostily. Dean winces.

"Uh-oh. Ginny's temper is the worst - what did you do now, Harry?"

I don't think he took me seriously. "I just told her the truth. That she was good and innocent and probably hasn't kissed yet, is all."

How dare he! "You _prat_!" I cry, grab Dean's head, and bring it down onto my own. I kiss him deeply - and find I rather like it. He kisses back, although surprised. It's rather easy to forget that there is anyone else in the car.

That is, until Ron bellows, "OI! GET! OFF! MY! BLOODY! SISTER!"

I stand in a huff, my lips still wet from Dean's kisses, and grab my boyfriend's hand. _"RONALD WEASLEY!"_

Dead silence. _"You! Are! The! Biggest! Prat! On! The! Face! Of! The! Planet!"_ Still silence. "Now, either do us all a favor and flush your head down a toilet, or DEAL WITH IT! I'M NOT FOUR ANYMORE, AND I HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHOM I AM ALLOWED TO SNOG, YOU - GREAT - _PRAT!_ SO GET _OVER_ IT!"

I snog Dean again to prove my point, and then drag him out into the hallway. More snogging ensues. I could get used to this.

**Monday night, girls dormitory, 12:30 midnight**

I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, diary. All day, every day, I think about him. I wonder if I'm really not good enough. I go out of my way to be in the same _room_ as he is. I sit beside him, talk to him at all possible opportunities…

…And I hate it. It's awful. I hate getting up in the morning, because I know that I'll have to do it all again…

No, diary, I'm not talking about Harry. I'm talking about Dean. Everyday, I pretend like I love him as much as I know he loves me. And it's awful, because I don't deserve him. I know I don't. He's entirely too good for me. It's not fair, the way I'm leading him on. And the worst bit is…he hasn't a clue that I still like Harry.

I can't risk him finding out, diary. I really can't. Dean doesn't deserve that. So I suppose it's time to pull a "fourth year" - as long as I shove Harry to the back of my head and ignore the feelings - no, ignoring makes it worse. _Accept_, more like. Just accept them and not act on them. It's all I can do, because I'm _sick_ of waiting for him, diary. I won't spend the rest of my life waiting for Harry Potter.

The only way to be sure that Harry "knows" I don't like him anymore is to leak to Hermione. And then I'll just let Dean be my distraction…who knows? Maybe I'll start to really like him, like I did with Michael. Maybe. I'm a little older, and a little wiser, and maybe - just maybe - I can put Harry in the past. Give completely and totally up on him.

I managed not to get too jealous about Cho last year, didn't I? Well, you wouldn't know, but I wasn't. I was just…numb.

Sure, I dreamed about severe and tragic Quidditch accidents involving one Ravenclaw Seeker, but that was it ... really.

Anyway, I guess I'll have to go back to that. Horrid feeling as it was, I don't see any other options, diary. I can't go on like this, being with Dean when I really only want one thing.

And Dean just isn't it.

…But if I really like Harry, ought I break up with Dean? No, Ginny. It's time to move on. Okay. Okay, I can do this. I've done it before, right?

I tell myself I'm in love with Harry Potter. "If you really love him, you'll let him go." Someone very wise once said that to me.

Oh, wait, no they didn't. It's a line from a movie. But still. A great line, don't you think?

Of course, someone even wiser once said, "If you really love something, let it go free. And if it doesn't come back, hunt it down and kill it."

But something tells me that's not quite the mature-Ginny that I'm shooting for.

Oh, bullocks - I need to go to sleep. More later.

**Tuesday afternoon, the Common Room, 1:30 p.m.**

Oooo, the moment of truth! Hermione is flipping through the _Hogwarts, A History_ pages just now…(which is a surprise, actually, because she's been careful not to mention or read it around me) hah! She is pulling out the note…

In case you are wondering, here is what it says:

_Hermione-_

_I love you. I've loved you since third year. Will you go out with me?_

_Love, Ron._

I know, I know, not very original. But hey, _Fred and George _wrote it. What do you expect? Here she goes…her jaw is going slack…her eyes are snapping up to Ron, who is playing Wizard's Chess unawares…

"_Ronald Weasley."_ She is saying, her voice low and dangerous. He looks up with raised eyebrows. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Er…sorry?"

She growls. _"This!"_ She holds up the note. The entire room has gone quiet. "'Hermione. I love you. I have loved you since third year. Will you go out with me? Love, Ron.' I am asking you if _that_ if a joke."

Ron gapes at her and gives a squeak. I help him out. "Hermione, Ron, why don't you take this somewhere - er - more private? Perhaps here isn't the best place…" Hermione looks around suddenly, startled.

"Erm - right. Ronald. Let's go." She grabs his collar and drags him out of the room. I give Gred and Forge a thumbs-up and they wink before we turn back to our individual activities. Oh, dear. Why is Harry walking over?

**-Later**

Oh.

Oh _my_.

"Hullo, Ginny," he said nonchalantly, plopping down beside me on the couch. Immediately the girls in my year - Rae, Melanie, Jenni, and Reshma - smirked at one another and proceeded to get up from the couch.

"My, _my_, is that the time?" Mel asked, looking at her nonexistent watch. "Really, girls, we have to go!"

Jen nodded somberly. "You're right of course, dear Mel. We have very important business to attend to. You know - like getting the Evil Marsh-mellow out of the closet?"

Rae groaned, and Reshy threw herself onto Rae's shoulder. "Not _again!"_ She whined. "I thought we already got rid of him last time!"

Reshy nodded. "She's right, you know. But what of the Evil Squirrel King? He's still there, right?"

Mel nodded enthusiastically. "Hey, you're right! Well then, ta, Ginny!" I gaped disbelievingly after them as they pranced up the steps. Beside me, Harry started to chortle. I turned to glare at him and snapped, "That was _not_ funny, Potter. I can't _believe _they just did that." Harry just shook his head.

"Did you set up Ron and Hermione?" He asked, getting to the point.

I studied him carefully. "Define 'set up'," I told him, shrugging. He just shook his head, grinning. "You know," I said thoughtfully, "You're still supposed to be my slave." He raised his eyebrows at my pronouncement, and I grinned evilly. "So, would you like to go get something to eat?"

He stared at me, and I realized with horror that he thought I had asked him out. "Not like _that_, you great idiot," I said quickly, refusing to meet his eyes. "I meant so that we can hear what Ron and Hermione are saying!"

"Or rather, doing," Harry muttered. I grinned cheekily at him and grabbed his hand. "Come on," I said, pulling him to his feet. I heard laughter and glanced at the steps. Reshy, Jen, Mel, and Rae were lined up, all grinning madly. I glared.

Once outside, we heard immediately Ron's voice: "I swear Hermione, I may not have written it, but it's-"

"So you just _let_ them write it, did you? Thought it would be_ funny?"_

"_No!_ Hermione, the letter is _tr - "_

"You're so immature, I can't imagine why I love you - "

"…You love me?"

Pause. Grins between Harry and I.

"I - I didn't say that."

"Yes you did, Hermione."

"Did not."

"Yes, you did, and stop arguing, because I feel the same way."

"What way?"

"I love you, Hermione."

"…You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

We can only assume what happened after that.

**Tuesday Evening, 6th year boys' dormitory (I know, I know: scandalous!), 4:30 p.m.**

I'll have you know that I am up here solely for the purpose of solitude. Now, I know what you're thinking: 'Why go to the _boys' dormitory_ for solitude?' But there is logic behind it all, I promise! You see, the 6th year boys are currently having a snowball fight outside (which Ron wouldn't allow me to join, the sod) and the girls in my year decided to choose _today_ to bother me senseless.

Oh, I love them. But you know what I mean. There's only so much bonding-time a girl can take before she has to make a dignified exit. (More like leaving quietly, returning, grabbing this diary, being teased, and huffing out again. But ah well. You can't have everything, can you?)

Oi, the door just opened. Damn wind.

Anyhoo, here's how it all went:

"So what did Harry have to say, Gin?" Jenni asked casually, eyes looking into mine from her upside-down position on the bed. Her hair brushed the floor and she looked like one of those Muggle toys-you know, the trolls with the stick-upy hair? I ignored her question and told her this, to which she casually responded, "At least there aren't any icicles."

Melanie poked her head up from her _Daily Prophet._ "That doesn't even make _sense,_ Jen."

She snorted. "Sure it does. It's deep and profound and only the wisest understand it."

"So what you're saying is, if we say it in front of someone like Luna Lovegood, she'll get us all free _Quibbler_ subscriptions?"

Rae's hair was piled onto her head in a towel, and she was wearing her pajamas. She plopped down on her bed as I protested, "Hey! I like Luna! She helped me out a lot last year!"

Resh grinned as she hopped onto the windowsill, making herself comfortable. "Hey, no one is taking away from Luna's contribution last year, Gin. We're just saying…the _Quibbler?_ What's with that?"

I rolled my eyes tiredly. "Her father's the editor…" I began.

"…And just because she's different doesn't mean she's weird," the girls sang, completing my sentence. "We know," Mel told me, turning the page in the _Prophet._

Jenni plopped down onto my bed, putting her head in my lap. "You know, you never really talk about it much," she said. I raised my eyebrows. "You know, all that interesting stuff you do outside at school. In fact, you hardly ever talk about home."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "It's the trauma," I explained. "Grow up with six brothers and you'd get it, too." I scowled. "That's a lie. Five brothers."

Rae looked up, interested. "Why'd you change it?"

I was surprised. "You mean I never told you?"

Reshma shook her head, tearing her eyes from the window. "Nope. But you must have miscounted: Fred, George, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Percy…"

I narrowed my eyes. "Aha," I said darkly. "You've hit the hot-spot. _Percy."_

Mel put down her magazine. "What's wrong with Percy? He was always perfectly nice to me."

I just shook my head. "He's a power-hungry git, you see…" they all scrambled over to my bed and waited eagerly. I didn't realize they wanted to know about home so much. "Well…okay, the thing is: my dad and Dumbledore are really close, you know? And last year, Fudge had basically declared war on the headmaster. And when he promoted Percy, Dad thought maybe it was only so that Fudge could have a spy…"

Jenni groaned and clapped her hands to her face, her head still in my lap. She blinked up at me between her fingers. "He must have been _ticked."_

I nodded sadly. "Blew up at both Mum _and_ Dad. He said that Dad had no ambition, and that's why we've always been poor. And now he won't speak to either of them-he sent back Mum's Weasley Sweater and everything."

Mel sighed, reaching into her trunk and pulling out a blue sweater. "I love the Weasley Sweaters!" She protested, pulling hers on in demonstration.

Everyone else nodded vehemently and did the same. "There, you see?" Jenni asked, resuming her former position. "Now you have five brothers and four sisters. How'sat?"

I grinned at her. "Eh. You'll do."

They laughed and then quieted again. "I. Want. A. Story." Reshy demanded, leaping to her feet. "And it's got to be done properly." I raised my eyebrows. She summoned a huge bowl of popcorn and some butterbeers. "Now. Weasley. I want to know all about your home. You never, _ever_ talk about it, and it is _time._" She lowered her voice dramatically.

"What would you like to know?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. She rolled her eyes.

"_Everything."_

I laughed. _"Everything?"_

They all nodded. "Everything."

I grinned. "You asked for it…" A pause. "Well, I suppose the place you'll find the best Weasley-stories is when the 'rents are gone…aha…_the sex tape."_

_I plopped down onto the couch boredly. Charlie, Bill, Ron, Percy (the git), and the twins were sitting around the living room trying to entertain themselves. Percy was reading (big surprise. Git.) Ron and Charlie were playing wizard's chess, Bill was making sparks idly with his wand, while Gred and Forge, it appeared, were conspiring to -_

"Oi! Hold on! Who's Gred and Forge?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fred and George, you idiot. They're nicknames. Anyway, stop interrupting! I'll never finish!"

_Conspiring to slip in a fake pawn onto Ron's game. I rolled my eyes at them and stared dully. "Any form of entertainment anywhere?" I whined, tracing the air with my fingers._

"_Food," Gred said -_

"So, what, is Gred Fred? Or George?"

"Fred. Stop interrupting!"

"_Food," Gred said, pointing to the kitchen._

"_Or torturing our dearest little brother," Forge added, snickering. I rolled my eyes._

"_You two need a better pastime," I told them, standing. Suddenly, I was hit with a remarkably ingenious idea. "I've got it!" I yelled, throwing my fist in the air. Raised eyebrows all around. "We'll plot to take over the world!"_

_Instantly, Bill perked up. "Does that mean I get to shag whoever I want?" He asked, sounding hopeful._

_I shrugged. "Sure. Why not? And Fred and George can have all children under eleven for test subjects…"_

"_What about me?" Charlie pouted. "What can I have?"_

_Percy (git, git, git) looked up from his books, smiling a little. "I'll tell you what. You can have all of my books about sex."_

_Charlie immediately smiled. "Hey, sounds good to me."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Boys," I muttered. "So how do we plan to accomplish this feat?" I asked. Ron grinned._

"_Well, as long as we all reproduce and have approximately ten children, we should be good. After all, all Weasleys have the Weasley traits…" he paused suddenly and eyed Ginny. "But Ginny's kids won't be Weasleys! They'll be Potters!"_

_I let out a shriek and threw a pillow at him. "I'm not going to marry Harry Potter," I groaned, burying my head in my hands. "No child of _mine_ is going to have that incorrigible hair." Ron just grinned, shaking his head. I stuck my tongue out. "Well, that means all of _your_ kids will take after their mum - imagine all the Hermione Grangers running around! Yeesh!"_

"_Hey! Hermione's great!"_

_He realized his mistake too late and we all burst out laughing. Ron turned bright red. "Well…she is! And anyway. We're taking over the world, not teasing Hermione. So…you know. We should go look up in the attic for nuclear weapons in order to wipe out the rest of the human race."_

"You're a rather gory lot, aren't you?"

"Of course we are. We're Weasleys."

_We all grinned and trudged up to the attic. "You - there," I said, pointing Charlie in the right direction. "You - there, you - there, you - there, you - there, and I…I'll go here." For a few minutes, we all searched through old belongings, desperately trying to find the Weapons of Mass Destruction that were surely hidden in our attic._

_Suddenly, Fred called, "Oi! Lookit! I found a video! Why do the 'rents have a video?"_

_We all scurried over and Bill eyed the tape. "I dunno, but there is a VPR downstairs…or something like that. Let's watch it! Maybe it's R-Rated!"_

_I grinned and snatched the tape, dashing down the steps. I pushed the tape into the VPR and we sat down as the noise came on._

"_**Hahaha," My mother's voice came onto the screen. "What invention is this, sweetie?"**_

"_**Muggle thing," my dad explained. "An experiment. Just ignore it, shnookums."** We made faces. _Shnookums?_ **"Ooo, Molly - you look lovely," he said, his voice husky. "I really want you right now."**_

"_**Arthur!" Mum giggled. "Stop it! We're being recorded! What if the kids…?"**_

"_**Asleep, away, moved out…who cares? I've got a pogo stick that needs bouncing - "**_

"_EWWWW!" We all erupted, unable to tear our eyes from the screen. "Oh my God, make it stop!" I wailed, covering my ears and eyes. "Make it stop!"_

"_Dad, you sly thing you!" Charlie said appreciatively._

_Fred groaned. "I think this is more NC-17," he said in a hushed voice. "How do we turn it off?"_

_We all looked at one another. "Whoops…"_

"_**Ooo, Arthur! Arthur!"**_

"_**Right there, Molly, right there!"**_

"_**I love you - I love you…"**_

"_**You too, Molly. A little to the le-ooo!"**_

"_CHILDREN?" Mum's voice erupted into the living room. "What are you - oh!" She hurried to the VPR and switched it off. "WHY WERE YOU WATCHING THAT?" She demanded._

"_It was an accident!" I wailed, burying my face in Bill's arms. "We couldn't turn it off!" I shuddered and gently lifted my hands from my ears. "And all we wanted to do was take over the world!"_

_Bill grinned. "And so you see, Ginny, _that's_ why we won't leave you and Harry alone…"_

_So the cycle began again…_

Melanie wiped her eyes. "No more!" She cried, holding her sides. I shook my head at the memory. When the girls had all gotten control of themselves, she smirked. "That was brilliant! Gods, you guys must get up to so much trouble…"

I laughed. "You have _no_ idea."

Reshy sobers. "You're right," she says. "How come your so tight-lipped about it? I mean, you never invite anyone home for the hols…not even your _boyfriend!"_

I laughed. "Well, the boyfriend thing? Poor Dean. He would be castrated." The girls laughed, and I didn't even smile. "I'm not kidding," I said, sighing. Instant silence, until Melanie snorted. I grinned at her. "Excuse me; I like my boyfriend totally intact, thank-you-very-much! And as for you crazies…"

I trailed off. _"Well, we don't live at home anymore, you see. We live in the house of a convict. You know, Sirius Black? Yeah, him. But he's dead now, so don't worry. Killed Harry, really…he hides it well. And we're also harboring a wanted Hippogriff…although that's the least of our worries. After all, we're all in an illegal, top-secret Order bent on keeping You-Know-Who from world domination. Hmm…I don't think Dumbledore even managed to find anything remotely useful in thermal-nuclear warfare…"_

"…Ginny?" I looked up, dragged from my thoughts. Reshy put her hand on my arm. "Are you all right?"

I swore inwardly. Lovely. What's a good excuse for being upset and silent? I racked my brains and then shrugged. "Sure, I guess," I said, smiling in fake-cheeriness. "Just…thinking about Percy, is all."

And then suddenly, the fake tears that had been sparkling in my eyes weren't so fake anymore. "I just mean - he was always there for me, you know? Ever since I can remember, he was someone I could talk to and…and what if he dies before I can tell him that? Before I can yell at him until he realizes his mistakes? You don't understand Percy - he's remarkably stubborn, it will take nothing short of his little sister and a good, hard smack to get him to his senses - but he could die tomorrow, all of them could! All of them! And what about Harry…?"

Silence. Reshma threw her arm around my shoulders comfortingly. "No one is going to _die,_ Ginny! What are you on about?"

I realized with horror what I'd said. "You-Know-Who is _back,_ Resh. He's _back."_

Reshy shrugged. "I know that, but why would he target your family _specifically,_ hmm? I mean, Harry I suppose I can understand, but…"

I just shook my head. "I - I don't know why he would do that," I lied weakly. I was getting really sick of all the lying, all the covering up, all the pretending that everything was okay…

"Then stop worrying. We'll all be fine; what could happen at Hogwarts?"

I guess that's when I realized the bonding had to end. Because I was separated totally and completely from these girls. They were my best friends and I loved them, but…they didn't know half as much, hadn't seen half as much, hadn't been through half as much as I had. They had been there for me after the Chamber, and I knew that they would keep my secrets safe.

But they weren't my secrets to tell. And that's why I couldn't bear to see them all so incredibly blind.

"I'm hungry," I said abruptly, standing. They exchanged worried glances. "And I have a date with Dean, so - "

They grabbed me and dragged me into the bathroom, which is why I am now writing in the boys' dormitory with my hair silky and lip gloss on. Ah, well.

Mmm…I smell…pumpkin. That is most decidedly a pumpkin smell. Maybe we're having it for dinner! Oh, yay! Ugh, it makes my stomach rumble. You know what I need? I need to do something horrid to Ron's bed. Yes, that'll cheer me right up.

**Interlude.**

Harry Potter trudged up the steps, sopping wet. "Mrrrpghr, Weasley…I'll get you…" he muttered, flinging open the door from under his invisibility cloak. (After all, how _else_ was he supposed to sneak up on anybody?) Much to his surprise, his gaze was met by the brown eyes of Ginny Weasley.

He held back a choke and didn't move. She made a face, as if to say, _How odd…damn wind,_ and turned back to whatever she was doing.

Which happened to be scribbling away. In _the_ _diary._ Harry shoved his fist into his mouth. He remembered only too clearly her outburst when he had read it, but now that she could never know…he slumped down quietly onto the floor across from her, watching as she wrote madly. _I'm not going to invade her privacy _again_…_he told himself.

_Oh, bugger, yes you are. She'll never know!_ He got up and tip-toed over to her side. Peeking over her shoulder, his eyes scanned the page:

"_I'll have you know that I am up here solely for the purpose of solitude. Now, I know what you're thinking: 'Why go to the boys dormitory for solitude?' But there is logic behind it all, I promise! You see, the 6th year boys are currently having a snowball fight outside (which Ron wouldn't allow me to join, the sod) and the girls in my year decided to choose today to bother me senseless._

_Oh, I love them. But you know what I mean. There's only so much bonding-time a girl can take before she has to make a dignified exit. (More like leaving quietly, returning, grabbing this diary, being teased, and huffing out again. But ah well. You can't have everything, can you?)"_

He smiled to himself and moved away, afraid that he would drip on her. He shuddered to think of what she might do. He stood a safe distance away and watched her scribble, a small smile playing on her lips. She shook her head occasionally, grinning, and once she even laughed out loud.

After almost fifteen minutes she paused for a bit, sobering. Harry stared wonderingly at her. How could _writing_ do that to someone? He shook his head silently, still afraid of being caught. Finally, Ginny stood, a malicious look in her eyes.

"Well, well, well, brother dear," she said coyly, making her way over to Ron's bed, "What _shall_ I do today?" She tapped her wand on her chin and made a small 'hm' noise. Harry watched, fascinated. Finally, she muttered, _"Finite incantum,"_ and his bed sunk to the size of a peanut. She grinned and put it in her pocket.

Harry suddenly realized how _very_ silky her hair was, and how _deep_ her eyes were. He gulped. She twirled her wand and picked up her diary, beginning to hum absently. Harry did a double-take.

"If I could reach the stars, I'd pull one down for you, shine it on my heart, so you could see the truth, that this love inside, is everything it seems, but for now I find, it's only in my dreams, that I can change the world, I would be the sunlight in your universe, you would think my love was really something good…"

"You're singing Eric Clapton," Harry said before he could stop himself. Ginny whirled around, letting out a screech. He quickly pulled off his cloak. "I haven't been here long," he lied smoothly. "Just heard your voice and poked my head in. Lovely trick, that," he added, nodding towards the space where Ron's bed had been.

She laughed. "I suppose," she agreed, lifting the bed out of her pocket and tossing it in the air. "He's gone too long without being bullied," she added with a wink.

Harry grinned. "That he has, that he has…" He trailed off and they stood there awkwardly. "Well - er - I have to change, so if you don't mind…"

She shrugged and plopped down onto the bed. "Not at all," she said with a teasing smile. Harry gaped and she leaned boredly back on the bed. "Well?" She prompted finally. "Get stripped, Potter!"

"_What?"_

Only, Harry hadn't said a word.

Both turned quickly to look at the shocked face of Dean Thomas. Harry stared, wide-eyed, and he was stirred only from his stupor when Ginny let out a half-half, half-snort. "Well, if that don't just beat all," she said, her snort turning into a giggle, and her giggle into a laugh. "Hullo, Dean."

"What are you doing in here, Ginny?" He asked, looking very, _very _displeased.

She laughed harder. "Shagging with Harry, of course," she said, as though it were obvious. Both boys gaped as she burst into fresh peals of laughter, and Harry had the sense to say, "She's stark raving mad, Dean. We weren't doing anything - I came in and she charmed Ron's bed - but not for us! I mean, charmed it to tease him, and then - "

"And then you were going to strip?" Dean supplied icily.

This made Ginny laugh harder. Harry shook his head vehemently. "No! I told her I was going to change, and she was just teasing me!"

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and Ginny's laughter didn't help. Then finally, she sobered up. "Oh, really, Dean, don't be such a spoil-sport," she whined with a grin, leaping off the bed and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Now there are three of us, and three is _so_ much more fun than two!"

Now both boys stared, and Ginny started laughing again, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, come off it. I'm just joshing - you know I wouldn't do something that horrible to you." Her face was serious, all signs of laughter gone.

"Well, I don't know what to think," Dean said, a little stonily. _"Especially_ when I walk in on you saying, 'Get stripped, Potter' while lying on the bed. Not to _mention_ that you haven't been out with me in almost two weeks, and _furthermore,_ you seem to find the entire situation funny!"

It was Ginny's turn to stare, and all the light flew out of her eyes. "You honestly think Harry and I are having some sort of torrid love affair?" Dean shrugged, eying her suspiciously. Harry felt a strange sort of aura radiating off of her - much like the one he'd felt after they'd read her diary.

_Uh-oh._

"Well, Dean?" She demanded. "It's yes or no."

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I really don't _know,_ Ginny! Why don't you just tell me?"

She stared at him. "You're serious." He shrugged again, and Harry suddenly felt very, _very_ out of place.

"Well, I'm glad we're all cleared up then!" He said cheerfully, and made to bolt. Ginny grabbed his arm and growled, "Oh no you don't, Potter," before turning back to her boyfriend. "So what you're saying," she said slowly, her voice light and terribly frightening, "is that I'm not allowed to be alone in a room with another boy?" She asked, daring him to agree. "Or is it that I'm not allowed to tease my brother's best friend? Come on, Dean, make your choice or Harry here will have to make it for you."

Dean stared. "Ginny, I didn't mean it like that, honest - "

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, how _silly_ of me. How did you mean it, then?"

"I - er…"

She nodded. "Aaah, so _that's_ it. Gods, how did I miss_ that _one?" Dean blushed, and Harry wanted more than ever to just _run._ Ginny put her hands on her hips and the light caught in a stray lock of hair. Harry wanted, briefly, to tuck it gently behind her ears. "Dean, look at me." The flustered boy did so, as though it was painful to meet her eyes. "Do I _look_ like the sort of person who would cheat on you with my brother's best friend? With anyone at _all?"_

Dean didn't move. Ginny nodded venomously. "That's _right._ I _don't."_

"Well, Gods Ginny, I never know with you, do I?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shot back.

"Just that you're so unpredictable! And it's not like I don't know that you've fancied Harry for ages!"

She let out a noise that sounded just like Crookshanks when he was peeved. "I'm glad you have so much trust in me!" She yelled, her eyes alight with fury. "And _if_ I had feelings for Harry, as long as I didn't act on them, what does it matter?"

"So you're not denying it?" Dean asked, looking just as angry.

Ginny stamped her foot. "Why is it always _like_ that with you!" She burst out. "It's always, 'If you don't say no, it's yes'! 'If you don't say yes, it's no'! Sometimes no answer just that: nothing!"

"So it's no?"

She let out another frustrated screech. _"Can you hear yourself?"_ She yowled. Harry tried to break away, but her grip was firm. "You aren't even listening to me! Will you get your _thick head_ off of whether or not I'm in love with someone who _isn't_ my boyfriend and listen to what you're saying!"

"Ginny, _look at you!_ You're holding his _hand,_ you've been _alone _with him, ordering him to _strip - "_

"_FOR GOD'S SAKE, IT WAS A _JOKE!" Her outburst was so loud a fierce that Dean shut right up. "I was going out with _you,_ Dean, not _Harry!_ And if you didn't know me well enough to figure out that I would never, _ever_ cheat on _anybody_, I don't understand how you could have gone out with me!"

Harry didn't seem to be the only one who noticed the 'was going out with'. "That's a rather tragic usage of past tense," Dean said slowly.

"Yes, it rather is, isn't it?" Ginny replied icily.

Dean shook his head. "You know what? Fine. Just…fine." He turned and stormed out of the room.

As soon as the door shut, Ginny collapsed. And as soon as she collapsed, Harry realized that she hadn't been holding onto him to keep him there, she'd been holding onto him because otherwise, she would have ended up in a wretched pile on the floor while her ex-boyfriend was still in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **-crowd gasps- SHE'S ALIVE!

Thank you, thank you…

That's right! I, DWS, am alive and well! I had a brief, steamy affair with the wilderness, but know that my true love was and always will be technology. We worked out our differences and are proud to announce that we are going to be STAYING TOGETHER! Thanks for all your support during that difficult time.

Anyhoo, another chapter the size of Spain.

Have I mentioned how sick I am of this story? Because I'll do it again, if you want.

I'VE MISSED YOU ALLLL!

Oh, and TheKnowItAll? Uhm, A) Luke, I am your father. And B) This is a HarryGinny story and you know you like it.

Read on ….

**Tuesday night, the bathroom (Merlin, I'm so tired and confused I can't even put one of my typically witty and brilliant comments here), 12:30 midnight**

Tragically, Dean and I have broken up. Pity. Damned shame.

Don't think me cold-hearted and callous; I cried my eyes out afterwards. And so all the emotion is completely washed out, and I'm just…numb. I don't really _know_ how to feel. How could he accuse me of cheating on him? With _Harry?_

…Well. Okay. So the whole 'Harry' thing isn't so far off. I mean, _if_ I was going to cheat, it _would_ be with Harry. (If he ever liked me, that is…sigh.)

But I digress. The point is, I would never, _ever_ do that to someone! How could he even _imagine_ that I would? Has he or has he not been my boyfriend for the past four months? Am I just a hopeless romantic, or ought I have gained some trust by this point!

Okay, so _yes,_ he _might_ have walked in on an somewhat…compromising situation (I was telling Harry to strip - JOKINGLY! IT WAS PLATONIC!…Well, as platonic as it could have been, anyway.) but I _told_ him nothing was going on!

_Ugh._ And now everyone is being all careful around me, not mentioning Dean and being sure to ask me if I'm _okay._ If I'd like to _talk_ about it. Saying that they _understand._

Is this what Harry goes through? Honestly. I don't _need_ to tell someone about it. And I am _perfectly_ happy keep it all inside, thank-you-very-much.

I'm hungry.

And I mean, Just-broke-up-with-boyfriend-and-need-food-that-will-make-me-weigh-twice-whatever-Lord-Bloody-Voldemort-weighs-in-evilness-except-my-weight-will-not-be-in-evilness-it-will-be-in-body-fat-percentage-kind-of-hungry. Except that I don't know where the kitchens are…

…I wonder who knows. I mean, yes, obviously Harry knows, but if you think I'm asking _him_, you're stark raving mad.

Oh, did I not tell you?

Well, I _collapsed._ And then I _cried._ And, because I suck, I then proceeded to throw a temper-tantrum worthy of my mother. Right. In. Front. Of. Harry. Bloody. Potter. The poor boy didn't know what do to; just sort of let me cry and patted me awkwardly on the back, and I think he left feeling as horrid as I did.

But for totally different reasons, of course.

The number one probably being that I threatened to geld Dean the next time I saw him. And number two would be that a Weasley _cried._ What would Fred and George say? (After they killed Dean, that is?)

Well then. Food.

**The day after Tuesday, probably, it's all a little hazy, WHO BLOODY CARES? MY BEST FRIENDS HATE ME!**

They hate me, diary.

They hate me, and I hate that _prat_ Tom Riddle with so much passion he could _burn in it._

I hate the secrecy. The lies.

I hate everything right now.

I walked into the Great Hall Wednesday morning determined to appear calm and collected. I sat down beside Melanie and Jen, and when I caught Dean studying me, I just scowled at him so that he knew he was still in hot water and I was not regretting my decision. I returned to my food and casually popped a sausage into my mouth.

"Morning, sunshine," Jenni observed, raising her eyebrows. "And what got _us_ high so early this morning?"

I laughed. "Mmm, I had one of those cravings last night, you know? The J.b.u.w.b.a.n.f.t.w. m.m.w.t.w.L.B.V.w.i.e.e.m.w.w.n.b.i.e.i.w.b.i.b.f.p. kind?"

Melanie rolled her eyes. "What, you mean a 'Just-broke-up-with-boyfriend-and-need-food-that-will-make-me-weigh-twice-whatever-Lord-Bloody-Well, _you_ know who-weighs-in-evilness-except-my-weight-will-not-be-in-evilness it-will-be-in-body-fat-percentage-kind-of-thing?"

Rae rolled her eyes. "Oh, _Gods,_ we hang out too much," she groaned. "No one, but _no one,_ should be able to decipher what Ginny just said in under five seconds. _No one."_

Jenni laughed. "So what? We're friends. We know everything about one another, right?"

My smile froze. "Er…right." _Well, almost everything,_ I thought. Reshma looked up from her plate, uncharacteristically prudent.

"No we don't," she said slowly. The rest of the girls looked up in surprise. Rae raised her eyebrows. "We don't know everything about Ginny."

I winced. She had to pick _today_ to get all sour on me, didn't she? A contemplative look crossed their faces. "You know, we really don't," Rae exclaimed, looking really confused. "That's odd."

"You never ask," I supplied with a shrug. "Ah, well. There's time for all that later - "

"We're asking." I looked up in surprise. Resh was what one can only call _glaring_ at me. I swallowed too much orange juice and choked. "Look, Ginny. We're your friends. You know everything about us, and we don't hold back. I know it was difficult in first year, being kidnapped and all - " _Don't snort, Ginny,_ I chided myself silently, " - and it's made you cautious. But we've waited four years since then, and I think you can trust us enough now. So we're asking."

I cleared my throat in the uncomfortable silence. "Actually, I think _you're_ asking," I said, desperately trying to make light of the conversation. "And besides, it's all boring. There really isn't much - "

"Why don't you invite anyone home for the hols?" Melanie asked abruptly. I couldn't answer, just looked at my plate.

"Yeah, and how come you never talk about what you do over the summer?"

"Or what happened first year?"

"It feels like you've got this barrier up, Gin," Jenni said slowly, chewing over every word. "Like you'll let us be your friends, but not your _family._ Why?"

"And what are the nightmares about?"

"Why do they come so often?"

"What makes you so loyal to Dumbledore?"

Questions like this and more attacked me from all sides and I said softly, "I'm sorry." They stopped asking and stared at me. "I wish I could tell you, but I just can't."

"Why _not?"_ Rae demanded suddenly, throwing her hands up in frustration. She said it loudly and got the attention of the Great Hall.

I shook my head, standing. "Because," I told her, gathering my things. "I just can't." I knew that they cared, that they were just trying to get past that wall I had built, but I _couldn't_ let them, I _wasn't allowed to…_ "Just leave it be, okay?"

"_No."_ I looked up in surprise; Mel wasn't one for talking like that. She was furious. "We've told you everything, Ginny Weasley. You've been our confidante and our advisor and friend. And you don't even have the decency to let us do the same?"

I glared at her, feeling really, _really_ pissed off. "It's for your own bloody safety!" I hissed. It had gone strangely silent.

Mel stood up. _"Why do you have to protect us?"_ She shouted angrily, standing as well. "What the hell is _with_ you, Ginny? Why are you so-so-_mysterious?"_ I opened my mouth, but she spoke over me. "I want to _help_ you!"

"I don't need your help!" I yelled. "Okay? I'm fine! And I just can't tell you about home - I'm sorry! But there isn't anything I can do!"

"Aren't we your friends?" Reshma asked, going to stand beside Melanie. I stared and whispered, "You're _siding_ with her?" Reshy wouldn't meet my eyes and shrugged. I glared at the rest of my year. "Fine!" I shouted, throwing my things to the floor. "Fine! Just- g ang up on me! Do you think I wouldn't tell you if I could?"

Jenni glared. "Well we never know with you, do we?"

Silence. Utter and total silence. The second time someone had said that to me. It hurt more this time. "No," I said coldly. "I guess you don't. Because Merlin for_bid_ that I love you as family!"

Jen snorted. "Do you tell your _family_ about the nightmares?"

I glared. "No, actually, but I think you've done a pretty good job," I hissed. "Because I, for one, do not like to _burden_ people with things that don't concern them! They are just nightmares, all right? No big deal!"

"You scream all night." Jenni said flatly. "And when you wake up, you start crying."

Deep breaths. That's all I could do. "I'm sorry to have kept you awake," I said, a little coolly, but meaning it. "But I'll put a Silencing Charm around my bed. Thank you for alerting me."

Jenni shook her head. _"No,_ Ginny! Don't! Don't you get it-when you _do_ wake up, you're the most vulnerable, the most open, that you ever are? And when I manage to get into your bed, you actually _talk_ to me? Like I'm your _friend?"_

"You _are_ my friend," I whispered.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure," she replied bitterly.

I stared at her, and felt something very, very close to tears well up in my eyes. "Then I guess we'll just have to stop pretending, won't we?" I sneered, hiding behind indifference. "How could I have forgotten that telling people what you dream about is the sign of true friendship? Not advice, not caring, not worry and affection - no, no, _dreams."_

"No, _honesty,"_ Jenni grit out. _"Honesty,_ Ginny!"

"Have I lied?"

"Half-truths are just as bad," Reshy said suddenly from behind Jen. "What do you dream about? Tell us _something, _Ginny Weasley!"

And then…I sort of…exploded.

"Tell you something?" I hissed. "Fine! _Fine_. I dream about first year. I dream about what happened. And every time, it's the same-I'm writing in my diary, and then Lord Bloody Voldemort possesses me! Oh, didn't you know? It was me all along! Me! Little, overlooked Ginny Weasley! _I_ was being possessed! And no matter how hard I fought, no matter how hard I tried to break away, he was always more powerful, always had control. And so while _I_ went through the worst ordeal of my life, _you_ waited patiently for me to introduce you to my brothers!"

I broke off, breathing heavily. "It was _you?"_ Colin squeaked from beside me. I remembered suddenly that he had been petrified.

"Yes," I said shortly. "And I am obviously a horrible person, an _uncaring_ and _awful_ friend, so why don't you all just leave me and Voldemort to plot evil deaths?"

"_Don't - say - his - name!"_ Rae hissed. "_You,_ off all people should - "

"Have the right," I interrupted. "After all, when a man whispers in your ear and pets your hair and then tries to kill you, I think you ought to gain special privileges."

Mel glared. "Well, please keep your _privileges_ to yourself! You and your bloody secrets!"

"You have _no idea_ what it's like," I hissed. "So don't pretend that you do! Just-ugh! Just leave me alone! I don't need you, and if you can't accept that I'm not able to be totally honest with you, that I don't see how we can even be friends!"

Four girls breathing heavily, fuming. One Ginny Weasley, not even out of breath, furious beyond measure. They hadn't a chance, and they knew it. "You know what? Fine."

It had been Rae. "Just…fine."

Woah.

Flashback.

"_That's a rather tragic usage of past tense," Dean said slowly._

"_Yes, it rather is, isn't it." I replied icily._

_Dean shook his head. "You know what? Fine. Just…fine." He turned and stormed out of the room._

I felt a lump well up in my throat. "Well - I - fine!" I dashed out of the Great Hall before I could think to do otherwise. I don't like this barely breathing stuff. I locked myself in…where do I appear to be? Ah, a closet. Hm. Nice. No one will find me here! It is…ingenious!

Gods, listen to me. I'm not even _funny_ anymore. Yeesh.

Must insert something incredibly funny here.

Um…

What do you get when you cross a Hippogriff and a Slytherin?

MILLICENT BULLSTRODE!

Hahaha! Haha! Ha…ha…

Oh dear.

**Wednesday afternoon, the Common Room, 1:30 p.m.**

Okay, besides the fact that Reshy, Mel, Jen, and Rae probably still all hate my guts, I have quite recovered from my angsty-ness. All it took was Draco Malfoy. Being a jerk to some poor, helpless first year Hufflepuff. (A _Hufflepuff,_ I ask you. Is he that desperate?)

I was leaving the Great Hall when I heard his overly obnoxious voice taunting someone, so I followed it and found him looming over some first year Hufflepuff. She was just sort of taking it, looking glum and miserable. I overheard what he was saying: "Stupid, filthy little Mudblood. Quite ugly, really…"

I hurried my step and whipped out my wand. "Can't you ever come up with new taunts, Malfoy?" I hissed furiously, my eyes blazing. He turned around, amused, and his eyes flicked over me.

"No need," he said coolly. "You're just a…"

"Poor, pathetic, Muggle-loving peasant?" I supplied. "Gods, _stow_ it. I've heard it all before. Funny - it loses its meaning after the first hundred times, wouldn't you say, kiddo?" The poor girl nodded meekly, looking terrified. Malfoy ignored her and advanced on me.

"Don't play with the big boys, Weasley," he warned. "I won't go easy on you."

I snorted. "Well, _now_ I'm terrified," I retorted. "And here I was, thinking that you would take pity on my poor, poor soul and lend me a sock or two. Ah, well. That's life I suppose…"

Malfoy let out a growl and did something that took me completely my surprise. He knocked my wand out of my hand without bothering to go for his own. He pushed me up against the wall and had me pinned.

Funny…I should have been more scared, I think. Ah, well.

"I mean it, Weasley," he hissed, his face right up against mine.

"Oh my _Gods,_ Malfoy, do you ever brush your teeth?" He rolled his eyes and retorted, "Still mooning over Potter, She-Weasel? Wishing you were pretty enough? Good enough? We all hears your little rant at breakfast the other day…very entertaining, yes…do you enjoy being the center of attention? Maybe that's why you did those things in first year...?"

I wrenched my hand free of his and smacked him as hard as I could. "Don't you _dare_ imply that I wanted to do those things!" I yelled, grabbing my wand and jabbing it into his stomach. "You think I'm not guilty enough as it is?"

He smirked. "No, I just don't care."

"I hate you," I said, my voice low and dangerous. "And I'm not afraid of you, either. So go ahead and pick on someone who can properly defend themselves, Malfoy - or are you too afraid of another bat-bogey hex?"

He snorted. "Don't run away from your destiny, Weasley," he snapped.

"I'm not," I replied, and then my fist collided rather powerfully with his jaw.

I wish Harry had been there to see me…

…No I don't. No, I don't. I am officially over Harry Potter.

**Top Ten Reasons Why Ginny Weasley Must Sometimes Pretend To Be Afraid, Even If She Isn't**

**10.)** She would not get House points docked and detention for punching Malfoy.

**9.)** It would mean attractive men coming to her rescue.

**8.)** Or women, if she swung that way…

**7.) **Which she definitely does NOT.

**6.)** She would be able to have gotten in more insults before Malfoy was taken to the hospital wing …

**5.)** Bloody git. Coward.

**4.)** Who taunts a FIRST YEAR? Honestly!

**3.)** I hope he dies. Really. I do.

**2.)** His dad, too…

**1.)** Otherwise she would not have to go into the Room of Requirement and take her anger out on photographs!

**Wednesday evening, the dormitory (my bed, of course), 6:15 p.m.**

Heh. News spread like wildfire (_Gods,_ what a _cliché)_ about my little…incident…with Malfoy. I've got random people that I've never met coming up to me in the hallways and saying things like, "You're amazing!" and "Can I have your autograph?" and "Will you marry me?"

No, I'm not joking. A few blokes really _have_ asked. (And one girl, too. But we're not thinking about that. Ew.) Of course, Rae, Mel, Jen, and Resh haven't said anything.

Bugger. Takes the fun out of it all, that the few girls I want to adore me again still hate me. Ah, well. Can't have everything.

_Ugh,_ I got a Howler from Mum about it, too. Told me off right in front of the git himself! Honestly! And then he just _had_ to shout some comment about the fact that, and I quote, "Your mother even agrees that I'm too good for you peasants!"

So I chucked an egg at him.

…Hah. I didn't know that McGonagall could laugh while trying to punish me. Didn't even dock points. She's a fine, fine woman.

WAIT! EW! THAT CAME OUT WRONG!

Ugh. Okay. Need to stop thinking now. Happy thoughts…happy thoughts…umm…

Oi. I've got it.

Harry _kissed me!_ _Me!_

…Yes…well…okay, so it_ might_ have been on the forehead. But who cares? He KISSED me!

Not to mention the hug. He just…hugged me. Because, and I quote, "he felt like it". Clearly, he is in love with me…I mean, what? I know, I know, you are just _dying_ to know why he would just randomly hug me? Well, I was walking down the corridors, feeling a little creeped out by the recent marriage proposals and the like, when suddenly I felt someone bash into me.

"Oof!" I grunted from my sprawled-out position on the floor. "Look out, yeah?"

My eyes lifted and met Harry's. He was - get this - _blushing._ "Sorry about that, Gin," he mumbled and offered me his hand. I rolled my eyes but took it. Mmm, I didn't want to let go…but, being the kind and caring girl I am, I did.

"So where were you going in such a hurry?" I queried, rubbing my head where it had hit the floor. Harry made a jolting sort of motion with his hand and I realized his was holding his Firebolt. I grinned. "Well, that would explain it," I said, laughing.

"Yeah…" he said distractedly, staring off into space. I nodded and an awkward silence descended onto us. I coughed a little and then mumbled something about needed to finish my homework. I tried to push past him when, quite suddenly, he dropped his Firebolt (HARRY DROPPED HIS FIREBOLT! FOR ME! THE IDIOT! WHAT IF IT HAD BEEN DAMAGED?), pulled me in front of him, and crushed me to his chest.

I hesitantly gave him a small squeeze, and he let me go. I looked up at him, blushing. "Um…thanks?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "What was _that_ for?"

He grinned at me and picked up his broom. "I felt like it," he said, shrugging. Then he winked and gave me a light kiss on the forehead. He winked again and moved off, leaving me staring after him.

"You're barking mad!" I called after him, putting my hand on the wall to keep myself steady. He waved back at me, not turning around. I rolled my eyes, muttering dark things about stark-raving mad Boys-Who-Lived.

Mmm. Heaven.

I miss the girls. I want to gush to them.

Sigh. Must go find Luna.

**Wednesday night (morning?), Astronomy Tower, 2:30 a.m.**

Yeah, yeah, so I'll barely be able to keep my eyes open tomorrow (today?). Who cares? Sometimes I just have to stay up late and contemplate things. You ought to try it some time. Damned good fun.

But anyway. Tonight, I am contemplating-what else?-Harry Potter. I really, _really_ don't get that boy. He's so _confusing!_ I mean, who just gives a hug and then walks away?

Or maybe that's all boys.

…No, I mean, _Dean_ never did anything like that…

Oh, wait. But I'd forgotten. Dean is the root of all evil and I hope that he burns in hell and I hope he gets run over by a _train._

Yes, I mean it.

…Really. Mostly. Sort of.

_Anyway._ I'm not contemplating Dean! You see what you've made me do? You made me lose my train of thought from wonderful, amazingly good-looking Harry Potter to evil, distrusting Dean Thomas! Damn you!

Oh, did I tell you what happened with Luna? That girl is so strange…but I like her anyway. She's funny. So anyway, I went to find her and-surprise, surprise-she was sitting by the lake reading the _Quibbler._

"Oh, hullo, Ginevra," she said dreamily, not looking up. "How are you?"

"Um, fine, thanks," I mumbled, plopping down beside her. "May I?"

She finally looked up, amused. "Looks like you already have." I grinned at her and she put the _Quibbler_ delicately down on her left. "I heard you are your roommates got in a fight," she said sadly. I nod, setting my jaw. "I'm sorry," she offered, looking sincere. "But you know something? Googie-Horned Jiffyjacks."

I raised an eyebrow. "What about them?" I asked.

"They hate every other member of their species."

I was horrified. _"Luna!"_ I gasped. "That's horrible! If you're trying to make me feel better, you _suck_ at it!"

She laughed airily. "Mmm," she said absently, as though ignoring my comment. "But when danger comes, every Googie-Horned Jiffyjack would die for anyone of it's enemies. Males for females and vice versa, females for females and males for males…children for adults and vice versa. Strange, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm banking on them not hating me, Luna," I said, more amused than anything else. "I mean, angry, yes. But if I have a bit of luck, they might forgive me and come around."

Luna sat up cheerfully, tossing me a spare copy of the _Quibbler._ "And until then, you can hang out with me!" She chirped. My eyes fell to the page as I shook my head with a smile.

_**You-Know-Who Is Back?**_

_The Ministry has recently relented and admitted that You-Know-Who has returned to full power. There have been attacks on muggleborns and muggles all over recently. Sad but true…caution is advised to all._

_BUT IS IT?_

_We have evidence that You-Know-Who is currently vacationing in Cuba…_

I snorted. "Luna…just out of curiosity…where do you get your information?"

She looked over my shoulder, read the article, and grinned. "Oh, that," she dismissed, waving her hand as though sweeping it away. "We didn't have any progress on finding a new breed of Hippogriffs, so we just put that bit in."

I gaped. "Just _put it in?_ You mean you _lied?"_

Luna grinned. "Come on, Ginny, what harm can it do? We both know that no-one takes the _Quibbler_ seriously." She rolled her eyes as though it was obvious. "Damned shame, really…a lot of that stuff is true."

"And you're okay with that?"

She shrugged. "Not much I can do about it. Besides, everyone knows that the Bones's are really Swedish royalty. They don't need to read it." She shook her head like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Er…they are?"

She nodded. "Of course, Ginevra! Why do you think she talks so funny?"

I choked back a smile. "She's read too many _Mad Muggle_ comics?"

"No, Ginevra. She's a _princess._ She's going to be a _Queen_ some day! Odd or what?" I choked again and nodded as though it were the obvious explanation.

"That would explain it, then," I said absently.

"Explain what?" I looked up to find Terry Boot peering down at me. "Explain what?" he repeated.

I smirked at him, winking. "Oh, Susan Bones is royalty, which is why she talks to strangely." He had much the same reaction as I and called out, "Oi! Bones! Come over here!"

Luna hissed at him. "Pay her some _respect,_ Terrance! _She - is - a - _Princess_!"_ Terry and I smirked at one another and Susan ambled over. She smiled shyly and mumbled, "Oh, hullo, Terry…"

2 + 2 four.

Terry + Susan a pastime for Ginny.

Luna + _Quibbler_ …Umm…I'm not so sure about that one. Insane, maybe? Bonkers? Barking mad? Stark raving lunacy?

"Hullo, Your Excellency," I said respectfully, trying to conceal a snicker. Susan raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, madame, what's it like to be princess?"

Susan gaped. "What are you talking about, Ginny?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Luna curtseyed respectfully. I caught Terry's eye and we had to look away to keep from laughing. "You don't have to hide it anymore, Susan," Luna whispered reverently. "You're secret is safe with us."

"What secret?" Susan demanded, becoming more and more confused.

"That you're royalty, of course," Terry said, winking at her in a _humour-us_ sort of way. Susan choked on her own spit and spluttered, "But - but I'm not - what are you - ?" I elbowed Terry in the ribs and whispered, "Shut her up, will you? She's ruining the fun!" He glanced at me and shrugged, a _what-am-I-supposed-to-do-about-it?_ sort of gleam in his eye. "Well, the only way I can think of is to cover her lips…" he looked around for a leaf or something. I rolled my eyes. "…with yours, idiot."

His eyes widened and Susan spluttered on. I shot him a death glare and I think it was that more than anything else that made him do it.

"What was that for?" Susan asked, her eyes wide. "How did you know that I…?" Terry shot me a glance that clearly read, 'Thank you Ginny Weasley. You are my Queen and I worship the ground you walk on. I would like to shine your shoes and clean your room and do your homework, please.'

Terry grinned. "Just a hunch," he said.

Susan looked down her nose, straight-faced. "How _dare_ you kiss royalty without their permission!" She said.

Luna squeaked - it was too much normalness for her in one area. She dashed off, leaving the rest of us to feed her _Quibbler_ to the giant squid.

She didn't seem so happy about it, actually.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know that the end is abruptly cut off. It's intentional due to the fact that I enjoy torturing you people. Because I'm just evil like that.

And, I want you all to know, that I had totally lost interest in this story and was ALMOST going to put it on permanent hiatus.

But then I got an INCREDIBLE review from Withered Quill and was like, "Aw. I can't abandon it NOW!"

So I'm not. After this chapter there will be one more, telling WHY Ginny was freaking out, and then it will be OVER.

-happy sigh-.

So anyway, this chapter (and the next) is dedicated to Withered Quill (and Angel's Touch, because she is my beta and hero and amazes me to no end). And WQ? I want you in my RPG! Email me!

So, now for what may possibly be my favorite chapter of the whole story…

-Snicker.-

**Chapter Seven**

**Thursday morning, History of Magic, 8:15 a.m.**

Well, I've just sent a note to all of 'the girls' that reads:

_Reshy, Mel, Rae, and Jenni:_

_Look. I know you're angry at me, and I can understand that. And I wish more beyond anything that I could be completely honest with you - but the fact of the matter is, I can't. And not because I don't trust you enough, or care about you enough, but there are circumstances beyond my control at this point. Most of my family is deeply involved in the Ministry's hunt for You-Know-Who and I have been asked not to divulge any more information to you that necessary._

_I understand if that just isn't good enough for you, but I want you to know about it. You are all my best friends and I hope you can overlook the fact that it's going to have to be a little secretive and mysterious for a while - until He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is finally defeated._

_Are we still on for slipping Fire Whiskey into Snape's goblet? Let me know._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

Note to Self: Thank Hermione for writing it for me. I mean, honestly: did you really think _I_'d written it? Like I could write something like that. She dictated it to me this morning. Of course, I added the bit about the Fire Whiskey. And I totally want to do that today. Gods, can you imagine Snape drunk? Hah. Amazing.

Ooo, Jenni has just slipped something into my hand…here, I'll copy it.

_'Ginevra Molly Weasley':_

_Nice name, you prat. If you tell a very tired, very drunk Snape about it, he might actually shag you. Or maybe we ought to try it on Potter… ;-)_

_I'll supply the Fire Whiskey, you slip it into the goblet. I have money on Snape giving McGonagall a lap dance._

_-Jenni_

_P.S. Of course we're cool now, you stupid wench. It was entirely too serious and intelligent without you around. Besides, Reshy completely pissed from Butterbeers - which is, by the way, hilarious - is nothing compared to your mad hilarity._

And Melanie's:

_Yo Ginny,_

_Did you like the super-cool and trendy use of 'yo'? My American cousin says it all the time…as a matter of fact, I think a direct quote is, "Fo shizzle we down, g." Roughly translated, it means: we're all right now. No need to 'divulge' anything you don't want to._

_By the way, how much did you have to bribe Hermione to write that for you?_

_-Mel_

Note to Self: Get Melanie to write me a dictionary for this so-called 'super-cool and trendy' lingo. We can totally rag on Snape in front of him without him ever having to know!

Reshma:

_Ginny-_

_If you don't get them to stop doing impressions of me drunk, I'm going to go insane! You're the only one who can keep them somewhat under control, purely because you yourself are so bizarre that it leaves them in a stunned awe._

_I miss stories about sex tapes entirely too much to bear a grudge._

_-Resh_

Rae…

_Gin:_

_This class sucks. I'd much rather listen to Incidents With The Coveted Harry Potter than this dead-boring old coot. (Pun fully intended.)(In other words, you're forgiven.)_

_So what is all this I hear about Susan being a Swedish princess? You didn't give her one of those drug-looking things that Fred and George sell again, did you? Because you remember what happened last time, and if you don't, try this: it involved handcuffs, a doughnut, and a very, very freaked out Pansy Parkinson. Just remember that._

_Lurv-_

_Rae_

Ahhh, you see? They did miss me! And we're still on for getting Snape pissed! WAHOO! (Or, as Melanie's cousin would say: Hellz yea, dog! Dawg? That's how Melanie says it's spelled, but it just doesn't look right…)

**Thursday afternoon, Great Hall, the moment of truth**

Snape is lifting the goblet to his mouth…okay, I'm just going to charm this quill so that it writes what is happening.

Professor Severus Snape has just taken a large sip of Extreme Fire Whiskey. His eyes glaze a little bit and he blinks several times. This doesn't seem to unglaze anything, so he widens and narrows them repeatedly. Still nothing.

"Wursh mah textblock?" He asks, his voice slurred. Minerva McGonagall glances over -

This quill sucks. Here, let me change it:

McGonagall looks at him as though he is stark raving mad. "What are you talking about, Severus?" She asks, shoving a forkful of food into her mouth.

"Mrpghalg…" he mutters. Suddenly, he leaps to his feet and swipes all of his dinnerware off of the table. The Great Hall hushes. "WHERE IS MY LOVER!" He yells, going red. "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME, GODS DAMN YOU!" McGonagall chokes on her wine and peers studiously at Snape.

"…Your…_lover_?" She repeats, raising her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Now, sit down and stop acting like a drunk."

"_No."_ Snape says, sticking out his tongue. "I can do whatever I want to, I'm SEVERUS SNAPE! AND YOU STOLE MY LOVER! _WHERE IS SYBIL!"_

**Inserted Note**: So. _That's_ where Trelawny keeps disappearing to…

Professor Dumbledore gently presses Snape into his seat. "We don't have Sybil, Severus," he says softly. "Hush now. Not in front of the students."

Snape shakes his head, shoving away the Headmaster. "_Nooo,_" he says, his voice high and squeaky. "I want my Sybil and I want her NOW!" The stunning and intelligent Ginny Weasley steals a glance at Harry Potter, who is choking on his pumpkin juice and struggling not to laugh. Beside him, Ron is leaning on Hermione for support, and even Little Miss Funless has cracked a smile.

"Professor Trelawny is with Firenze right now, Professor," Ginny calls, smiling innocently. "She said something about alone-time between two intelligent individuals…they are in a third-floor classroom, I think. Or maybe the Astronomy Tower-they were going to go…er…_stargazing._"

Snape slams his fist onto the table. "NOOOOOO! SYYBBIIILLL! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?"

McGonagall shoots Ginny Weasley, the stunning, amazing girl that she is, a death glare worthy of Volde-well, you know who. "Severus, let's continue this discussion outside."

The professor shakes his head. "No way, you old bat," he sneers. "I want my Sybil to come to _me._ After all of those times I snuck up to the Divination Classroom so that we could have a little bit of fun, she can come down _here._ I mean, I gave her everything - my free-time, my home address, my virginity - it's time she gave something back!"

**Inserted Note**: WHAT! EWWWWWWW!

"Sevvie? What's the big fuss?" Professor Trelawny has just stumbled in, looking very disheveled. "Firenze and I were just - "

"Yes, _Firenze,"_ Snape drawls, sneering. "Tell me: is a horse really better than a man?"

**Another Inserted Note**: SNAPE! Get your mind out of the gutter!

"Sevvie, you know I would never do something like that to you," Trelawny says soothingly, rubbing circles on Snape's back. "How many times have I told you? I've Seen our future together! We're going to have twelve children after the defeat of You-Know-Who, and we can finally squeeze in a good shag more than once a month…we're going to live together, remember? Get married!"

"…Oh yeah."

"Professors, if you really don't mind, will you please take this outside?"

Snape winks at Trelawny. "Sure…sure, we'll take it _outside…"_ he snickers and jumps up, letting her lead him out of the Great Hall. Ginny Weasley gapes: Did he just grab Trelawny's butt! She and her fellow fifth-years fall into fits of laughter, when suddenly she is grabbed by a certain Harry Potter and dragged out of the Great Hall.

Her friends are peering over this diary and reading everything that has been/is being written. Rae has just snorted. Melanie is laughing because she is being recorded. Reshma rolls her eyes because it's so immature.

To test it out and because it's 'funny', Jenni says: "Oi,--_PARENTAL CONTROLS: WORD WAS REMOVED BECAUSE OF IT'S CONTENT._"

All four seem to find this amusing and laugh again. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stroll over, looking perplexed.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asks. "What is _that?"_ She points to this diary.

"Ginny's diary. She is recording everything that is being said. See-look? I'm talking! Lalalalala…"

"Oi! They're right, Hermione! Hey, Ginny! _Hey!_ It's me! Ron!" Ron snickers. "Oooo, Hermione, Hermione…"

"Ronald!" Hermione snaps. Then she smiles. "Any of you know of an empty broom closet?"

Reshy shrugs. "Second-floor corridor, third to the right. It's always empty."

Collective eyebrow raising. "How do _you_ know that!" Rae asks.

Reshma grins. "I've had boyfriends too, you know…"

Ginny Weasley has just stumbled into the Great Hall, her eyes wide. "MERAJERE!" She shouts. Immediately, all four girls leap up. Jenni grabs this diary and says, "Here, you stupid thing: Merajere is a combination of all of our names when one is too hurried to say them all. And now we are going to


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Notes**: So, the last chapter.

bursts into song

No, but seriously. I'm so happy, I could go eat breakfast. So I think I will.

But thank you, everyone, for reviewing and being amazing and I love you. But you know who else I love? **Angels Touch.** Because she's my beta.

Crazyturtle – I can't review on your profile. But contact her. She's amazing.

**Saturday afternoon, Harry's bed (!), noon-ish**

Sorry about the abrupt cut-off. I slammed the book shut.

Anyway, onto more _important _things.

I am in _love_ with life.

Well, that and Harry Potter, but whatever.

I don't know where to begin, really. Maybe I'll just start with when I was dragged (rather rudely and roughly, I might add…it _hurt_!) out of the Great Hall by a certain Harry Potter. He led me out into the corridor and planted me firmly in front of him.

"That was you," he stated, more of a declaration than a question. I managed a weak nod-_he was touching me!_ His hands were on my shoulders! And he was…was…RIGHT THERE! "What did you do! I've never seen Snape act like that before!"

I grinned, although still a little thrown off by our close proximity. (So I borrowed Hermione's vocabulary. So what?) "Fire Whiskey," I said smartly. And then, suddenly, Harry broke into his ginormous grin and he started laughing hysterically. He reeled back from me (NO! HARRY! COME BACK!) and used the opposite wall for support.

"Where is my lover?" He mimicked. "Where is my precious hand-toy Sybil?"

I laughed. "With Firenze, professor!" I called in a high-squeaky voice. He laughed again and then turned somber suddenly.

"Hey…are you and your friends talking again?" He asked softly, cocking his head to the side. A lock of black hair fell over an emerald eye.

I nodded, smiling a little. "Yes," I said. "We've 'reconciled.'" He abruptly started pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Well, good," he said, not looking at me. "Because you're a really amazing person, Ginny, and just because you made a mistake, or there are circumstances beyond your control, doesn't mean that you are any worse a person or anything else equally ridiculous. I'd really like to get to know you better, because you're beautiful and funny and charming, and I just wanted to tell you that Dean was an idiot to think you were cheating on him, and I…I don't know what else. So."

He stopped pacing, looking helplessly at me. "There. I didn't botch it up _that_ badly this time, did I?"

I grinned shakily, completely blown away. "Um, no?" I forced out, my throat dry. Then I laughed. "No…that was pretty damn good." He smiled in such an adorable, utterly boyish way and I just _couldn't_ resist, journal, really I couldn't. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Then suddenly I laughed. "So what you're really trying to say is that I'm the best, right?"

He smirked. "You caught me," he said affably, and I was suddenly aware that he still had his arms around my waist. My head screamed,_ Don't make a fool of yourself, Weasley…just back away slowly…_but everything else overrode it with a wild, _HE'S HUGGING ME! EMBRACING ME! I AM **PRESSED AGAINST HIS TORSO! WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOO!**_ We trailed off into a companionable silence and I didn't dare move for fear that he'd let go of me.

"So…" He said, a devilishly mischievous look in his eye. "How have you been?"

I was forced back into stuttering. "Um. Good."

He grinned and brushed his nose against mine, an impish smile on his lips. "Nervous, Weasley?" He asked. I wondered vaguely where his newfound confidence had come from.

"A little," I confessed, my voice weak. He butterfly-kissed me again and I wondered aloud, "What are you _doing,_ Harry?" He smirked and gently pressed his forehead against mine, whispering, "You're beautiful when you're confused." His words were hot on my lips and I felt myself blush. He laughed. "And when you blush." He paused and then added, "…And always, actually…"

I laughed a little. "I don't think that I, um. Understand."

"Guess what?"

I choked. "What?"

He grinned. "I'd really like to kiss you right now."

I blinked.

And then blinked again.

And once more, for good measure.

And then spluttered, "You…you _what?"_ He laughed and repeated himself. And although I was frozen with amazement and incredulity, my better half took over and said firmly, "I think that might be able to be arranged."

He grinned impishly. "Good." He said, and then brushed his lips against mine once, twice…he covered my lips with his a little more firmly, and moved his hand from my chin to my hair, grabbing handfuls and massaging it. My hands found _his_ hair.

Somehow, I wound up against the wall, one of his hands holding himself up beside my head, and the other entwined in my hair. His tongue caressed my lip. I kept one of my hands in his (silky, messy, amazing) hair and slid the other down to the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss.

Finally, I needed oxygen and he pulled back. We were both breathing heavily, my hair was mussed, my lips wet and swollen, and we were grinning like idiots.

"That was…"

"Wow."

We stared at one another, and I was unable to keep the beam off of my face, no matter how idiotic it looked. Then suddenly he laughed, stepped closer, and captured my lips with his. His nibbled my lower lip and he tugged me forward. We stumbled across the hall and against the other wall so that he was the one with his back to it; I broke the kiss this time.

"You need to stop doing that," I panted. "I can't breathe."

He shook his head. "Won't," He said simply, and flipped us so that he had me pinned again. I groaned-not at all upset, really-as he pressed his lips firmly against mine. My lungs screamed but I ignored them, completely amazed at what was happening. Then, finally, he pulled back. "Got…to…catch…my…breath…" he gasped.

I put my hand on his chest and then leaned into it. He wrapped his arms around me. "Why are you doing this, Harry?" I murmured, almost afraid of the answer.

He chuckled, and I felt it through his chest. "I should have thought it quite obvious," he said amiably. "I'm completely and totally smitten with you."

My head shot up and my wide eyes met his amused one. "You _are?"_ I asked, incredulous. "Since _when?"_

He grinned. "Probably since this summer, when I was forced into being your slave." I grinned at him and laughed, "Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "You know, I believe my service hasn't expired yet…" I smirked at him, countering, _"What_ are you suggesting?" He just laughed and started to drag me off into an empty classroom. I stopped him suddenly and he turned back, a little concerned.

"I can't right now." I said firmly. His face fell.

"Why not?" He whined, pulling me into his chest.

I shook my head. "Because I have to go gush, of course." He looked amused.

"Gush?"

I nodded. "Yes. Gush. It's what girls do after the guy that they'd cherished and adored since they were eleven _years _old makes out with them in a hallway." Harry laughed and shook his head, but relented. I kissed his cheek. "I suppose I'll see you later," I said. "I'll have cardiac arrest, tell every single detail to my friends - " Harry groaned here, " - and then I'll come back and we can start the process over again. Deal?"

He just laughed, nodding, and started jogging away. Then, suddenly, he stopped and turned. "Oi! Ginny!" I turned back with raised eyebrows. "Are you going to go out with me, then?"

I think that's when it all caught up with me. "Yes," I squeaked, then turned and dashed hell-for-leather to the Great Hall, yelling, _"MERAJERE!"_ at the top of my lungs.

So now here I am, sitting on Harry's bed and waiting for him to come out of the shower so that we can go to Hogsmeade. And you know? Everything is just…perfect.

Well, except that I can't find my favorite knickers. You know, the ones with the snitch right in the corner? And my socks have a huge hole, right in the heel…

_Ugh,_ not to mention that Snape found out that it was _me_ who slipped him the Fire Whiskey and is bent on world domination for the sole purpose of making me his slave so that he can beat me and starve me and force me to brush his hair. Ew.

But other than that, life is good.

Well, it's good as long as Reshy lets me copy her Charms essay, that is…

Hey, did I mention that Filch and Mrs. Norris died? Yeah, they did. They were patrolling the corridors and one of the stairs moved as they were stepping on to it. Mrs. Norris managed to jump on, but Filch plunged to his (rather messy) death. Mrs. Norris was too grieved to keep living; she jumped after him…I guess cats really _don't_ have nine lives. On the bright side, she's going down in history as the first cat to commit suicide!

Don't look forward any more from me: I expect I'll be entirely too busy snogging my boyfriend to bother writing anymore. Besides. There won't be much to write about, now that Harry and I are together. I mean, what do you want: broodiness?

Yeah _right._

Okay, so now I really _am_ leaving.

Well…bye then.

And stop getting all sentimental on me. It's not like I'll throw you into the fire and _burn_ you or anything. I'll keep you in the very bottom of my trunk.

Promise.

Now stop looking at me like that. You'll distract me from Harry and his kisses. And then I will never forgive you. So go on now, get out of here. Maybe I'll take up journaling again someday.

Don't get your hopes up, though.

Speaking of hopes, do you even _have_ them? You _are_ a journal, after all…ah, well.

**Top Ten Reasons Why Ginny Weasley Is Glad She Never Got Over Harry Potter**

**10.)** It's soooo adorable when he gets all shy around me if he's trying to tell me I look pretty or something.

**9.)** He is an _amazing_ kisser.

**8.)** And he's so _cute_ when he pulls away, too! His hair all mussed…awww.

**7.)** What other excuse would I have to rub it in Ronnie's face that I'm not two anymore and can make out with whoever I want?

**6.)** Maybe it'll even make the Brother Brigade lay off…

**5.)** Of course, _that's_ about as likely as Trelawny being Snape's lover!

**4.)** Oh, wait…

**3.)** I can openly stare dreamily at him in public.

**2.)** I would never be in this amazing relationship - hence, no access to that amazing, amazing hair. And the lips. And just…Harry. And, of course, the Firebolt. _Score._

**1.)** If I had gotten over him, I would never be able to sneak into his bed at night and just…talk to him. (_No_, we don't do anything else! Get your mind out of the gutter!) And he's really the only one I can talk to about a lot of stuff. Like the nightmares and Tom and…

…I'm sorry, I just lost my train of thought because: _Harry just came out of the bathroom._ And _sweet merry Merlin…_ his hair is wet and mussed and he's grinning and I'm sorry but I have to go snog him now.

Looking forward to being snogged into senselessness (screw Hogsmeade!),

Ginny

**2 Months Later, the Astronomy Tower, 10:34 p.m.**

Jenni sighed, resting her hand in her palm. She and her four roommates stared out at the lakeside, where two figures could be obviously made out in the moonlight. The smaller, more petite one let out a laugh and a shriek as the larger made a move to tickle her. He finally managed to succeed, but decided against torture and pulled her into a-rather passionate-kiss instead.

"Gods, this is such a _cliché,"_ Jenni whined as she watched the couple, who had not yet broken the kiss. "I mean, we're _spying_ on her from the _Astronomy Tower._ It's doesn't _get_ anymore clichéd!"

Rae laughed, tugging her away from the window. "Well, fine then. _I'll_ watch if you don't want to." She sighed as she watched the boy and the girl. "It _is_ romantic, isn't it?"

Jenni rolled her eyes. "Sure. Whatever."

Melanie snickered from the back of the room. "You're just jealous, Jen," she teased, grinning. "I mean, I don't think Draco has done anything that romantic for _you_ in ages."

Jenni smirked. "That's all _you_ know," she retorted, causing raised eyebrows. "What?" She asked innocently. "Who said I wasn't allowed to be taken for a broom ride out into a hidden tower and stargaze while we poured our souls out to one another before passionately snogging?" She grinned devilishly. "I mean, what?"

Reshma beamed from behind her copy of the _Quibbler._ "What about _you_, Mel?" She asked, winking at Jenni. "I mean, I know that Dean and I have a lot of fun in that broom cupboard I told you about, but what about _your_ little boy-toy?"

Melanie huffed. "Fred is _not_ a boy-toy!" She said indignantly. "I really like him! And he likes me, so back off."

Rae snickered from the window. "I _still_ can't believe you're dating a guy _three_ years older . . ." she paused. "Not to _mention_ that he's Weasley. A Weasley _twin."_

Jennie grinned conspiratorially with Rae. "I agree. I mean, I dread to know what you two do when you're alone . . ."

Melanie glared. "Fred is the picture of a gentleman, I'll have you know," she said sharply. "He's never asked me to do anything. Not _once. _And he comes to see me every weekend!"

Reshma, luckily, stepped in before things got out of hand. "We know, Mel," she said soothingly. "Really. We're just teasing. I imagine you and Fred will get married some day." This seemed to settle Mel's ruffled feathers and she blushed behind a smile.

"We'll see," she said shyly.

Jenni and Rae had caught Reshma's look and nodded enthusiastically. "Hey, he must really like you if he's going out with someone four years younger," Jenni pointed out.

"Yeah. I mean, Harry and Draco are only a year older than Jen and Ginny. But _Fred…"_

Jenni glared. "I'll have you know that Draco told me he loved me, and _just_ to prove it, he apologized to _everyone_ that he'd been horrid to in the past few years. _Including_ Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And Ginny. So back off!"

She flushed and then added, ". . . Yeah, I deserved that. Sorry for teasing you before, Melanie."

Rae raised her eyebrows. "What's all this, then? Has Draco brought about a change in _you?"_

She just grinned. Rae sighed, turning her eyes back to Harry and Ginny as they held hands and looked out at the lake. "They're _made_ for each other," she said dreamily. "I want something like that."

The rest nodded. "Look how much they seem to . . . _fit._ I mean, they _adore_ one another."

"Do you think they'll get married?"

"Yes!" Came the instant reply. All four laughed. "Yes," repeated Reshma. "I mean, just _look._ They bring out the absolute best in one another. Ginny's definitely still the same crazy, spunky girl she's always been, but she _has_ been a bit more serious, more down-to-Earth. And Harry is learning to lighten up a little and say what he's feeling."

She blushed as they all turned to stare. "I heard Ginny mention it," she mumbled, and then grinned. "It's not like I was spying on her and Hermione when they were in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker rooms or anything." She winked and laughter followed again.

They all turned their eyes to the lake as Ginny let out another delighted yowl. Harry had thrown her into the water and she walked out slowly. Harry backed up, apparently frightened. Suddenly, she tackled him and they both toppled in.

"Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it . . ." Jenni chanted as Harry and Ginny's laughter tapered off and they were left staring at one another, chest-deep in water, the moonlight filtering down and forming a clear path on the serene water. They leaned in, wrapped their arms around one another, and . . . "Don't do it, don't _do_ it . . ." Their lips met and they lost themselves in one another's arms.

Jenni sighed. "I repeat: _Gods,_ this is such a _cliché!"_

Snickers. Suddenly, the door opened and four boys tromped in. The girls turned in surprise to find themselves being laughed at. "Spying _again?"_ The voice of Fred Weasley asked. The girls grinned at one another and burst out laughing.

"Shut up, you," Melanie teased, grabbing his hand and drawing him to her. She covered his lips with hers. "And _don't_ tell Ginny. She'd freak."

Her boyfriend blinked, apparently a bit dazed. Then he grinned. "Right. Yeah. Ginny tell don't. I mean, tell don't Ginny. I mean . . ."

Melanie smirked. And he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're not supposed to be able to do that to me," he mumbled, ears flaming.

Somewhere far below them, hell froze over. Lucifer swore, handing over ten Galleons to the nearest demon, mumbling something about 'A Weasley twin blushing'.

Fred's girlfriend grinned, an impish look in her eye. He appeared not to be able to stand it, grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room, presumably to the nearest empty classroom or closet. Rae, Reshma, and Jenni laughed at them once they had gone. Draco snaked his arm around his girlfriend's waist and whispered, "Well, well, well - they _are_ romantic, aren't they?" As he nodded to the pair below.

She grinned. "You could take a leaf or seven out of Harry's book, you know."

Draco groaned. "Oh, _damn._ Now I have to be like Potter, too?"

Jenni smirked and turned so that her face was inches from her boyfriend's. "Nah. I like blonde hair _much_ better than black."

Draco sighed and prodded her out of the tower. "You're killing me, woman," he muttered. "We have to go snog now." Jenni's laughter echoed down the hallway.

"Wasted no time at all, those two," Dean said, amusement in his voice. "Shall we follow their lead?"

Rae and Reshma laughed. "So you three came up here _just_ to find us and take us away from our spying?" Reshma asked, mock-scowling. "Shame on you."

Dean shrugged and tossed his girlfriend over his shoulder. "Oi! Lemme go!"

He didn't, just strode out of the tower.

Rae turned back to the window, sighing again. She heard someone clear their throat from behind and twirled around, hand over her heart. "Oh dear Merlin, you scared me!"

The boy laughed. "Sorry," he said easily, sitting smoothly beside her. "Name's George. George Weasley."

She laughed. "I'll be sure to check the furniture before I sit down," she said, winking. He grinned at her and they sat in companionable silence for a moment. Finally, she said, exasperated, "Well then, Weasley, are you going to kiss me or not?"

He laughed. "I thought you'd never ask."

From behind the closed door, Jenni winced as she pulled her ear away from it. "They have a _secret_ _relationship_, in which they meet in the astronomy tower every few weeks." She groaned, burying her head in her hands. "What _is_ it with you people and clichés!"

Back in the closed room, Rae turned her eyes back to Harry and Ginny. She sat up, quite alarmed. "Heavens!" She yelped. "Don't they need to _breathe?"_

**End.**


End file.
